Kagome’s WHAT!
by Lady Nefertiti
Summary: Someone thought it would be funny, very funny… to see Kagome running through Sesshomaru's castle...Drunk…but being drunk does come with consequences….like running into Sesshomaru….GAH! Kagome RUNNN! Sess X Kag
1. Was this expected?

Chapter 1: Was this expected?

_Summary: Someone thought it would be funny, very funny…. to see Kagome running through Sesshomaru's castle...Drunk…...but being drunk does come with consequences….like running into Sesshomaru….GAH!!! **Kagome RUNNN!!!!!**_

A/N: I decided to try something a little different this time...I haven't updated my fics for a while now because I burned my leg and was worried about that...I'm keeping the chapters short so I'll have time to update my other fics as well, I now have a very tight schedule since school started……

Oh yeah…..Expect OOC-ness in this fic…..

Well without further ado...enjoy reading my fic

...Kagome's WHAT??!!!!

"**AHHH!!!!"** Kagome yelled out loud having to screech into a stop to avoid colliding with a certain hanyou. _'Damn him why couldn't he have said anything? I just had to be walking __**RIGHT**__ behind him too!' 'Baka Kagome!'_ She berated herself. "Inuyasha why didn't you….." But she was cut off by his angry yell and was surprised that he pulled out tetsuiga out waving it, yet again like a mad man. Would he never learn to respect his father's fang? He had almost destroyed it once….. "Inu…."

"Where is that Bastard? Where? I can smell him! His stench is everywhere!!" Inuyasha looked around wildly into the trees then towards the clearing but saw nothing and no one.

"And which bastard would that be Inuyasha?" Miroku asked him. "Naraku? Sesshomaru? Bankotsu? A demon with the Shikon shard? Or perhaps your nose is failing you?" Inuyasha glared at him preparing to pounce on the damn Monk when a _'sit'_ was heard followed by a crater, Inuyasha disappearing from sight. Sango just shook her head and Shippo who was currently perched on Sango's shoulder looked down at Inuyasha.

"Kagome-mama? Do you know where we are?" Shippo asked her wondering why she had suddenly fallen silent, anger dissipating. It was unlike her to suddenly fall silent had she perhaps smelled or heard something too? After all she was a Miko and had powers too….he puffed out his chest proudly, yes he was so proud of his mother. Kagome sat down and looked down at the 'Inuyasha crater' sighing suddenly. She was so sorry, she knew it hurt him when she 'sat' him. The last time it had been when Inuyasha turned full-fledge demon and attacked her. She didn't blame Miroku for acting so cynical towards Inuyasha….it was the 'argument' Kagome and Inuyasha had earlier that Miroku intervened and she'd told him not too!!!! And now Inuyasha just tried to attack Miroku.

"Um Kagome? Are you planning on sitting here for a while?" Sango asked her.

"Kagome where are we?" Shippo asked her again.

"Lady Kagome thank you." Miroku said giving her a little bow.

"Wench! Why the hell did you **'SIT'** me?!" Inuyasha roared at her angrily.

"Lady Kagome I found a nice hot spring that you and Lady Sango can relax in for tonight." Miroku said trying to act helpful.

"Kagome-mama why did Inuyasha say that he sensed someone? Do you think it was Naraku?" Shippo asked her.

"Wench!! Kikyo would never have done and sit me like you did!" Inuyasha continued on.

"Kagome I really think we should press on these woods don't seem so safe." Sango said looking towards the woods.

'_Twitch…Twitch….'_ Would no one leave her in peace?!

"**KYAAA!!!!"** She screeched finally. **"WILL EVERYONE JUST QUIET DOWN!!!!!"** Kagome yelled angrily. She officially had a massive headache and could really use some Tylenol right now….That shut everyone up but there was a certain thing Kagome had forgotten to say…..

"And Inuyasha **SITTTTTTT!!!!!!!"**

**(CRASH!!!!)** and Inuyasha made contact with the dirt….again.

"_#$#$$&$#$&"_ Was coming from Inuyasha but it was ignored.

_-Shadows-_

A soft chuckle suddenly came from the shadows. This was more amusing than what he had come here to say to the 'rag-tag' group, the Inu-tachi. If this kept up perhaps he wouldn't have to kill Inuyasha, Kagome would do it for him. 'Kagome..' She was the only one he needed from this group and he'd be damned if he couldn't have her……

_-Back to Inu-tachi-_

There was dead silence amongst the group even Inuyasha who had just come out of his 'death chamber,' the crater. Kagome had never yelled so loudly. Aggravated….simply angry….everyone had their limits.

"I need a break….I need to go home for a while okay guys? I just can't take any drama right now…." Kagome turned to look at Inuyasha daring at him to contradict her….He didn't…..

"I'll….I'll walk you to the well Kagome…." Inuyasha said ears flattening. Normally Kagome would exclaim _'Kawaii!!'_ When he did that but she wasn't even looking at him, rather she had shut her eyes…and seemed to be counting from 1 to 10? He sighed inwardly he never liked his friend so upset. He didn't know her patience was hanging by a thread….but she'd never been that way before. Had something happened? It wasn't Kikyo because she'd stay in this era and sit him every chance she got so…..Sometimes he didn't know how she coped. She lived double lives……

_-Shadows-_

His eyes flashed red for a second. She was returning home and it was thanks to her so-called friends who were driving her over the edge. How dare someone treat her as such?! Inuyasha would 'Walk her to the well?' how very peculiar. Perhaps he should be the one to destroy Inuyasha after all…..

Why was he here again? Oh yes….because he needed to talk to the Inu-tachi but the most important member had or was about to vanish through a well….the only one he deemed important….the only one he cared about. He'd have to wait it out….and when she came back he'd have her.

_Lady Nefertiti: Chapter 1 of my new fic!!!!_

_Please read and review!!!!!_


	2. This just keeps getting better part 1

Chapter 2: This just keeps getting better and better….. part 1

_Last time: Why was he here again? Oh yes….because he needed to talk to the Inu-tachi but the most important member had or was about to vanish through a well….the only one he deemed important….the only one he cared about. He'd have to wait it out….and when she came back he'd have her._

It had been a couple of hours since Kagome had left the group and it was starting to get dark, everyone sitting around the campfire in silence. Inuyasha was lying in his tree, a moody look on his face as usual but perhaps it was not Kagome that was bothering him but it was the fact that Kikyo hadn't come yet. Miroku was meditating, staff in his lap ready to knock Inuyasha in case he got violent…damn but that Hanyou would never learn…Had Miroku opened his eyes he would've seen Sango staring at him with an unreadable expression. Miroku hadn't meant to intervene in Kagome and Inuyasha's endless quarrel but then again Kagome never deserved it in the first place.

_-The Quarrel-_

'Inuyasha don't make me s-i-t you….for once why can't you just keep your 'trap' shut and let me be?' Kagome began starting to get really pissed.

'Look all I'm saying is that if you decide to disappear again then Naraku will get all of the shards and you're timing is….' But Inuyasha was cut off by Kagome.

'Inuyasha wouldn't you start to feel lonely if you hadn't gone to see your family once in a while?' Kagome began only to shut up again. oops she had forgotten that the only family he had left was Sesshomaru and Inuyasha didn't exactly want to go 'visit' him….visit his grave yes….but not him….. Her words struck a chord in his heart and added more 'fuel to the fire,' so to speak….Kagome gritted her teeth and looked at Sango who decided that it might be a good idea for Kagome to make her exit now….but the only thing Sango could never understand was why Inuyasha would get so bent out of shape if anyone even mentioned his brother.

'Inuyasha I'm….look it's no big deal that you have no err….well…..that is to say….' Kagome started to stutter. How to tell Inuyasha that it was okay that he had no family when he did? 'Look...I wouldn't mind if Sesshomaru…..well…..he's not that bad….no that's not what I meant!….err….he's not ugly rather kinda handsome….wait!! Don't look at me like that!' Kagome knew she was just digging herself deeper into a hole. She didn't realize that Inuyasha had started to turn demon when she basically proclaimed that Sesshomaru was hot, after all what demon wants to hear the female they perceived as theirs loved another? Time to rip the other demon's throat out…..

Inuyasha's eyes flashed red and when jagged stripes appeared on his cheeks Kagome finally saw his face, her jaw hitting the ground. She 'eeped' and hid behind Miroku….bad idea, very bad idea indeed. Inuyasha really wasn't going to kill her was he? He did love her right? In his own twisted demented demon sort of way? 'Monk! Get out of the way!' Inuyasha hissed at him stalking forward. Sango raised her boomerang just in case, Inuyasha wasn't being rational right now.

'No. Inuyasha calm down there's nothing going on here.' Miroku said firmly crossing his arms on his chest. 'You will not hurt Kagome-sama not now, not ever.' He said.

'**SHE.IS.MINE!!!'** Inuyasha roared and lunged at Miroku. 'You will die for intruding with my plans! She is my future mate!!' with that Inuyasha lunged at him.

'I'm not yours so…….. **SITTTT** Inuyasha!!' Kagome screeched now thoroughly embarrassed about being proclaimed as Inuyasha's mate…….The incantation did smash him in the dirt but he got back up as soon as he hit the ground. 'Impossible!' Kagome thought. Why didn't it work properly?

'How unfortunate for you Inuyasha,' a voice said from behind him and knocked him out with her boomerang.

'Why did you help me Monk?!' Kagome said shaken up by Inuyasha. 'You dummy! You Baka!' she punched him in the chest and said, 'did-you-wish-to-die?' 'Do you not care about your well-being?' with that she leaned into his chest and started to sob. How she craved comfort at the moment! Inuyasha had never scared her so much in her life! She needed something or someone to calm her down at the moment….but what?

A hand touched her shoulder and she turned around. 'Kagome?' Sango said quietly. Never had she been so angered by Inuyasha still a ditch in the ground, courtesy of her boomerang. 'Even Naraku would treat her better than this! Even Sesshomaru….' Oh yeah that's right, it was because of him that this whole thing started. She sighed inwardly some things would never change. 'Houshi you alright?' She said who just nodded.

_-End Quarrel-_

_-Previously that Morning- (Inuyasha walking Kagome to the well)_

She didn't utter a word to Inuyasha as she jumped in the well, nor did she say when she would return and she knew that it hurt him….that Baka. He watched as she disappeared and sighed inwardly. Then without warning he yanked out his sword and yelled 'okay ya bastard where are you?!'

'My…My…Inuyasha, such temper….' The voice mocked him as he approached the enraged hanyou with a smirk on his features. 'But then again, I won't hold you to it, I see how you treat women.'

_-Back to the Inu-tachi-_

He huffed as he stared down at Sango and Miroku from the tree. He didn't know why the Houshi was acting so differently but that was probably due to the fact that Inuyasha didn't remember a thing…..

'Inuyasha's temperament is most unbecoming.' Miroku thought with his eyes still closed. 'We need to keep Kagome away from him… as far away from him as possible.' He might be just a human but he knew that Inuyasha harbored feelings for her whether in demon form or half-demon and one could never be too safe. It was not certain when Inuyasha would decide to 'pounce' on her and she would be unable to defend herself. He didn't need his friend to be miserable so something had to be done but what? He continued to meditate hoping to find the answers he was looking for. Sango polished her boomerang in silence the Houshi never knowing that she was thinking along the same lines….

_-500 years into the future-_

She lay there sprawled on her bed staring at the ceiling a distraught expression on her face. She hadn't told her family about Inuyasha almost trying to….well this would be an interesting topic wouldn't it? 'I have to do something!' she mentally screamed at herself. 'Inuyasha is becoming more and more 'unruly' and I can't even subjugate him properly now!

What to do….What to do…..

_Lady Nefertiti : Chapter 2!_

_Please read and review!!!_


	3. This just keeps getting better part 2

Chapter 3: This just keeps getting better and better….. part 2

_Last time: She lay there sprawled on her bed staring at the ceiling a distraught expression on her face. She hadn't told her family about Inuyasha almost trying to….well this would be an interesting topic wouldn't it? 'I have to do something!' she mentally screamed at herself. 'Inuyasha is becoming more and more 'unruly' and I can't even subjugate him properly now!_

_What to do….What to do….._

Kagome started to doze off when a knock sounded on her door. 'huh?' she turned around to see her brother standing in the doorway with a girl about his age. _(A/N: Sota is older in this fic…in his teens.)_ "Sota What's going on?" Arg...her head hurt so much from all of her friends yelling.

"Sis You alright?" He asked her. He'd never seen his sister so melancholy before. It was as if she'd been in a fight with someone….possibly Inuyasha but then again wouldn't she be crying her eyes out? The day he'd understand girls….speaking of which…. "Hey sis this is my girlfriend Hitomi we met at a party and umm…." He trailed off wondering what she would say to him. Kagome never took to Sota going out with 'just anyone.'

"That's nice Sota. It's nice to meet you Hitomi-chan." Kagome said still staring at the ceiling as if it was the most interesting thing she'd ever seen. Hitomi blinked and wondered what to make of Sota's sister. She seemed a bit 'out of it,' so to speak. Was she perhaps high on something? Or maybe her boyfriend dumped her?

"I know what you need Kagome! I'll get you something to drink! What'll you have? Juice? Water? Coke?" Sota said. "Oh and don't forget you have to pack your bag before you leave!!" Kagome groaned and rolled over on her bed. Did he have to remind her of the blasted feudal era? He grabbed Hitomi's hand and led her downstairs and before he got a word in Hitomi asked him if Kagome was suffering from a hangover? "My sister doesn't drink Hitomi and even if she did she'd be responsible about it." He nodded as if affirming this. He made his way to the kitchen and opened the fridge to look for some juice.

_-Kagome's room-_

Inside her head Kagome's head swimmed with thoughts about the feudal era no less. Damn Miroku! He had to go on and try to save her! Did he wish to die? It was her fault that she had gone and said that stuff about Sesshomaru. 'Look...I wouldn't mind if Sesshomaru…..well…..he's not that bad….no that's not what I meant!….err….he's not ugly rather kinda handsome….wait!! Don't look at me like that!' Gah what was she trying to achieve with trying to rationalize with Inuyasha about Sesshomaru no less? Maybe there was something wrong with her brain after all…..and then there was the blasted monk, Miroku…did he wish to die? 'You will not hurt Kagome-sama not now, not ever.' Sometimes even he could be too serious for his own good.

'_**SHE.IS.MINE!!!'**_ 'You will die for intruding with my plans! She is my future mate!!' Moron. What was she? Baggage? A trophy to be _'sold off'_ to first come first serve? To the richest demon there was? To whichever male _**Didn't DIE**_ fighting for her? How chivalrous.

'I'm not yours so…….. **SITTTT **Inuyasha!!' ah yes and then there was that certain lovely incantation she had to subdue the dog. What a life she had…killing bad-guys…being fought over, dodging death…. Boy she must be the luckiest girl there was.

Inuyasha had just acted out of impulse she supposed However her conscious screamed that Inuyasha didn't have any right on claiming what was not his to begin with. Was she perhaps some sort of possession? A consolation prize when he had Kikyo? Maybe she should be a 'normal' person and date and marry a human male. 'Well once the jewel is complete.' She mused. 'Hojo….hn….' would she agree to date him and possibly marry him if he asked? After all there was no one in the feudal era who would love her….

_-Feudal era-_

Inuyasha was being his usual stubborn self and refused to go and get Kagome, for him even her being gone a couple of minutes was too much wasted time. "Oi monk!" he started. Miroku was being unusually silent.

"Let her be for a while Inuyasha." Miroku said with his eyes still closed. "Did you not notice her haggard expression? You have worn her out with your countless babble and loud mouth and now turning full-demon didn't help matters…." Sango muttered something incoherent and said she was going with Kilala who needed a drink of water from the river nearby.

"Inuyasha you're ears really must be failing you…. for do you not notice a Miko presence nearby?" Miroku was practically telling Inuyasha to 'get lost.' Inuyasha huffed and took off towards his beloved Kikyo. Miroku opened his eyes turned his head and said, "It's been a while since I've seen you."

"Clever way of telling Inuyasha to leave Houshi." Miroku didn't answer him but just nodded his head.

"I take it you saw Kagome's condition before she left?" Miroku said. "I told her to go home for a while away from your…away from Inuyasha. He can be 'difficult' at times, however I worry for her safety." "Inuyasha is becoming more and more untrustworthy."

"She lives in a well." At this Miroku nodded…well it wasn't exactly a lie…..

"What do you suppose should be done?"

"She can't stay at her home because we need her help to collect jewel shards and Inuyasha is the only one who can reach her there…." "She'll be in jeopardy if she stays here with us…not only does Inuyasha want her, but her shards as well, who knows if he'll kill her or mate her…." Then Miroku trailed off….. "Could she perhaps stay with you? Your place is the safest…." Miroku held his breath, it was a long-shot but what harm could it do if he just asked?

"Hn."

Miroku gave him a confused look. So was that a yes or a no?

_Lady Nefertiti: Chapter 3!_

_Please read and review!!!_


	4. Well it's complicated

Chapter 4: Well….it's complicated…..

_Last time: Then Miroku trailed off….. "Could she perhaps stay with you? Your place is the safest…." Miroku held his breath, it was a long-shot but what harm could it do if he just asked?_

"_Hn."_

_Miroku gave him a confused look. So was that a yes or a no?_

"Err…Sesshomaru-sama?" Miroku said uncertainly. This demon was more an enigma than his half-brother Inuyasha.

"Hn?" Why should he agree with the Houshi? After all, he didn't care about Kagome nor did he feel anything for her. Why should he worry about Kagome's safety? It wasn't his problem she was in constant danger from his half-brother no less….He didn't answer the Houshi.

_-500 years in the future-_

Sota was busy in the kitchen, preparing Kagome's favorite drink (A/N: And no it's not alcohol….. yet) while Hitomi sat at the table talking to him in a soft voice. How different Kagome was from her brother! She had blue eyes and thick raven locks that went past her shoulders…..but Kagome acted as if she lived in a different world. (A/N: grin) "Sota…is Kagome like this often?"

"Oh no Hitomi she's just acting like that because she has a two-timing jack-ass of a boyfriend who always cheats on her." 'and she'd be better off with someone else and soon….' He thought inwardly. How he wished he could go to the feudal era! His grandfather said he wouldn't be allowed to go unless he trained for priesthood. The **HELL** he was going to go around with a bald head and wear robes like his grandfather!!! He was going to be a famous soccer player…with Hitomi by his side….but how to tell her he loved her? He looked into her green eyes and sighed.

(A/N: Sota is in high school in this fic….)

Hitomi didn't respond but just grinned. "You're so sweet… caring for your sister like that! That's what I love about you Sota….

'Huh?' 'Did she just say that she loved me?' Sota gaped at her.

_-Feudal era- (with Miroku and Sesshomaru)_

"I'll take your silence as a no…" Miroku said a bit disgruntled. He didn't expect him to agree. Him….Lord of the western lands bring a Miko to his domain? To see her everyday in his home? Like she lived there? Was Sesshomaru perhaps afraid that he might start to 'care' for Kagome….after all she was infectious……Miroku shook his head cursing himself….what was he doing?! He was no matchmaker!!!

"Houshi do not assume that this Sesshomaru…."

"**HA!! I KNEW I SMELLED A RAT!!!!"** Inuyasha came storming into camp, hand-in-hand with Kikyo…and he smelled like he'd rutted with a dirt…. 'A disgrace…such a disgrace to the Taisho bloodline….' Sesshomaru thought inwardly. Pity Kagome couldn't smell the betrayal on Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha be glad that Kagome-sama is not here to 'sit' you." Miroku said blandly as if he'd said this a million times.

"What would you know **MONK??!!!** He's a disgrace to all dog-demons!!!" Inuyasha screeched at him pulling out his sword, which transformed. Sesshomaru looked at him as if he were insane.

Trying to lighten the mood Miroku said, "Well Sesshomaru just came to mate with Kagome…it's no big deal….not really…"

"**WTF??!!!!"** Inuyasha yelled at the monk. Sesshomaru looked amused, smirking at his half-brother, not believing that the half-breed believed that rubbish. How dense his brother was….

"Inuyasha….why does it matter to you anyway? After all, you have Kikyo, your clay-pot…." Sesshomaru said enjoying making his brother uncomfortable.

"You actually _WANT_ to mate with Kagome? A human? A shard-detecting wench? A copy of the better one?" "Kagome is mine to do with as I please!!!" At this Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes…

Inuyasha could have gone on and on…. but was interrupted by an angry female voice.

"**STOP IT YOU MALE BAKA'S!!!!!"** Sango yelled, prepared to attack with her boomerang if necessary. She huffed angrily 'Damn males and their over-possessiveness….' and did Miroku have to go on and say those things about Kagome and Sesshomaru being a couple who wanted to mate? Wait…his idea of a joke would be something hentai-ish.

"Sango dear…" Miroku began eyeing the boomerang warily, he didn't need to be knocked out right now….. "Sango we have decided to move Kagome to a err…safer location…." He grimaced because he knew that Sesshomaru hadn't agreed yet. Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything.

Sango calmed down and said, "Where to?" She only wished for her 'sisters' happiness and for her to find love.

"Well…..it's complicated….." Miroku began edging away from Sango, he knew she'd blow up in anger as soon as he told her…..

_-500 years in the future-_

"Kagome? I brought you your drink….it's juice…." Sota walked over to her bedside cautiously and didn't fail to notice the shadows under her eyes. He felt guilty even if it wasn't him that had caused those circles under her eyes. It was his responsibility to take care of her even if he was the younger one. He was taller than Kagome and many mistook him for the older one sometimes. If only he could reach Inuyasha and…..he fisted his hand at his side wishing it was Inuyasha's neck.

"Thanks Sota…thanks a lot." Kagome said softly. She sat up and took the glass from his hand. He hesitated and then wondered if he should ask her right now….

"Look Kagome I was wondering…I was wondering if I could come with you to the feudal era sometimes? I don't want to train for priest-hood and shave my hair and everything so I was wondering…." He was cut off by her chuckle.

"Of course you can come….but it's complicated….." Oh wait…Hitomi….she's not here is she?" Sota shook his head and said he left her downstairs. "First we gotta do a sacrifice then we need an ounce of your blood and then…." Kagome grinned evilly.

"**WHAT?!"** Sota exclaimed backing away from his sister….very slowly.

"Calm down kiddo.. I'm just kidding!!" Kagome started to laugh at her brother's face. "Well I gotta go back soon…I left my group…well I yelled at all of them and then took off so their probably really mad at me…." 'No doubt Inuyasha will curse his 'entire dictionary of curses.' And then I'll have to sit him…. She sighed. Some things would never change….

"Oh yeah I packed your bag already with Ramen, candy and medicine and other things you might need." Sota said.

"Great! I can't wait to go and see everyone!" Kagome said happily leaping out of bed. 'Liar.' Her conscious told her. 'You're just playing to make your brother seem as if you're okay…. Otherwise he'd keep you here until you got better….' 'And don't even tell him that Inuyasha went 'demon' on you….otherwise Sota will go back to the feudal era with a machine gun!' her conscious said. Kagome winced and gritted her teeth well she knew one demon would be happy to hear if Inuyasha was in the land of the no longer living…..

Sesshomaru……..

_Lady Nefertiti: chapter 4!_

_Please read and review!!!_

_Oh yeah and for all of you who assume that it's Sota who gets Kagome drunk….let me assure you it's not….._


	5. time to do a fire dance?

Chapter 5: Time to…do a fire dance??

_Last time: "Great! I can't wait to go and see everyone!" Kagome said happily leaping out of bed. 'Liar.' Her conscious told her. 'You're just playing to make your brother seem as if you're okay…. Otherwise he'd keep you here until you got better….' 'And don't even tell him that Inuyasha went 'demon' on you….otherwise Sota will go back to the feudal era with a machine gun!' her conscious said. Kagome winced and gritted her teeth well she knew one demon would be happy to hear if Inuyasha was in the land of the no longer living….._

_Sesshomaru…….._

And as I said before…..expect OOC-ness in this fic…..

And now without further ado…. on with the fic!!!

Sango gritted her teeth and frowned inwardly it wasn't like Miroku to stall for time, hesitating as if he was afraid to tell her what was going on and where was Shippo? And here was Sesshomaru leaning against a tree so calmly...as if he belonged there and had always been a part of the group….Inuyasha yelling wasn't new but really…..what the **HELL** was going on? Her eye twitched again and again why wasn't anyone saying anything? "Miroku what is going on?" she began calmly. He was the voice of reason in the group, the one to calm everyone down the….and huh? why was he backing away from her?

"Sango dearest we have made a decision….um, you see this is regarding Kagome-sama's safety…" Miroku began. He wasn't afraid of Sango, no not at all…but it was her violent temper that made him shudder.

"Kagome is perfectly safe within the Inu-tachi group Monk!" Inuyasha began growling at him.

"But do tell why **HE **is here?" Inuyasha pointed at his half-brother.

"Inuyasha don't point Koi, It's rude." Kikyo began.

"Yeah Zombie-girl you tell him…." Sango began.

"How dare you Sango!!! Kikyo is not a Zombie-girl! And when the Shikon is complete I'll bring her back to life!!! And we'll be happy forever more!!" Inuyasha said angrily. That shut Sango up and she basically growled at Inuyasha's audacity, raised her boomerang up preparing to knock the life out of Inuyasha when suddenly Miroku grabbed her by the back of her shirt stopping her. Perhaps Sango should go with Sesshomaru-sama as well…. Was his last thought before Sango started talking to Inuyasha…. Well actually yelling.

Sango eyed him coldly, an indifferent look, a look that could make Sesshomaru look like a saint. "So that is your plan….I suppose I shouldn't be surprised…." Then she laughed evilly… "You know what? You're right…I'm going to send Kagome with Sesshomaru…I'm sure he'll be more than happy with her, seeing you've already got a zombie mate…"

Miroku and Sesshomaru looked at her incredulously….and thought the same thing…. _' How???_ _Just How??? She READ our minds??'_ Well…. she was a woman and women were capable of many strange things like mind-reading….and hey 'When did this Sesshomaru agree to this?' Sesshomaru raised his eyebrow…he didn't like the way things were going…

Miroku sighed with relief….no head-bashing today!!! He had been saved!!!!

"**THE HELL SHE WON'T!!!"** Inuyasha sneered at her. "Sesshomaru will decapitate her and then put her head on a stick and do a fire dance!!!!!"

(A/N: ha-ha!!! Sorry I couldn't resist putting this in….Sesshomaru doing a fire-dance!!! Can you just picture that?? ROTGL!!!)

_-Dead silence with the Inu-tachi group-_

Sesshomaru was about to hit Inuyasha with his poison whip but was stopped by an angry voice…..Kagome's….

"**AND** When did everyone else decide to become my boss?!!" Kagome said crossing her arms huffing. "And Inuyasha **SITTT!!!"**

(Crash!!!)

_-With Kagome- (On her way out of the Well)_

She was deep in thought when she heard a very loud and angry confrontation going on….it was about her yet again.

'**THE HELL SHE WON'T!!!'** Inuyasha sneered at her. 'Sesshomaru will decapitate her and then put her head on a stick and do a fire dance!!!!!'

Kagome started to laugh aloud despite what she heard…the esteemed western lord doing a….a….ha-ha…_fire dance_?? With like paint on his body, wearing feathers and shirtless??

Hn….not a bad idea come to think of it….But when did everyone agree to let her go with Sesshomaru anyway? Sango was okay with that?

'_But then again Inuyasha did try to kill you Kagome….or was it mate you?'_ her conscious berated her. 'Do you really consider yourself safe in Inuyasha's arms? Wait…not his arms but in his presence?' Kagome frowned as she walked into the village…so she would be safe with Sesshomaru?

'_Well he's not about to go and jump on you at any given moment now is he?'_ her conscious said. No….but then there was one thing that angered her to no end…..She walked into the clearing and yelled…..

"**AND **When did everyone else decide to become my boss?!!" "And Inuyasha **SITTT!!!"**

(Crash!!!)

_Lady Nefertiti: Chapter 5!!!_

_Please read and review!!!_


	6. Where will we go from here?

Chapter 6: Where will we go from here? Part 1

_Last time: 'Well he's not about to go and jump on you at any given moment now is he?' her conscious said. No….but then there was one thing that angered her to no end…..She walked into the clearing and yelled….._

_"**AND** When did everyone else decide to become my boss?!!" "And Inuyasha **SITTT!!!"**_

_(Crash!!!)_

A/N: things start to get interesting from here…..

Enjoy reading!

She huffed as she made her way towards the group. They were treating her like a child…telling her what to do, saying what would be better for her, and deciding where it would be best that she should go! _What was she? Unable to take care of herself? Hmph! As if!_

"Ka-Kagome…" Inuyasha managed. Now perhaps wasn't the best time to talk to her, he had after all tried to kill her or was it doing something different? He wanted the best for her but even then did he really know what was best anymore?

"You're going to go to Sesshomaru's place Kagome." Sango started as Kagome's jaw slackened. Sango didn't know what else to say to her….it was a weird sort of situation and by the way did Sesshomaru even say she could come?

"No way am I letting her go to his…his place!!!" Inuyasha said glaring at his brother who looked indifferent. "She's better off here and useful too!"

Oh but how those words sliced through her heart…..useful yes she was wasn't she? A detector for Shikon shards…useful…yes she was.

"And Kikyo is better off here Inuyasha?" Kagome said. "No one had any say in where she goes except you…." How his words had hurt her! A useful tool was she? She just wanted to die! It was expected of him to say such things, hurtful things that she was an ugly reincarnation but _USEFUL_? No, never.

'This is boring,' was the only thought Sesshomaru had at the moment. A lovers spat was something he could do without. So the Miko wanted or would be better off with him? Well why not….It's not as if he cared, at least she wouldn't be in his way or be a hindrance. "Miko if you wish to come with this Sesshomaru then you'd best come along now." He said. Honestly this was getting way out of hand and his brother's presence was grating on his nerves, not that he was showing it.

"Err…right." Kagome said. When had she agreed to this? Since when did Sango order her around? '………' She wasn't so sure anymore.

"Don't worry we'll come visit you Kagome!" Sango called as she waved goodbye. 'Nani?' visit her? What was going on?

"**Kagome!!!!"** Inuyasha yelled running after her but alas was 'sat' by Kagome because Sesshomaru gave her a look which clearly said, 'Do something or I'll finish him.'

She followed behind him silently wondering why in the seven hells he'd just…..Agreed to letting her come along. 'Ulterior motive?' no she didn't think so…… "Wait…"she began aloud making him turn around.

"What is it now Miko?" he said. This Miko was beyond aggravating.

"Shippo?! My son! Where is he? I didn't see him with my friends!" She continued to rant on and on about Shippo when Sesshomaru sighed.

"Miko calm down. Your 'son' is visiting his relatives up north and is safe from harm. If you wish he may join you after he leaves and…."

"**WHHEE!!!!"** Kagome exclaimed happily twirling in a circle and hugged Sesshomaru without a second thought that he might decide to pulverize her. "Thanks so much!!! I don't know what I'd do without him and likewise!"

'……………' he couldn't believe the Miko had just hugged his person.

It felt kind of nice…….to love and be loved in return?

_-Shippo- (up north)_

Well here he was visiting his relatives that he hadn't seen for a while and he knew they disapproved for him to have a surrogate human woman as a mother! How revolting! A human? Was he insane? Wouldn't he be better off with a demon relative?

He knew not to press the issue too much…it wasn't a big deal right? for him no...but for the demon court...yes it was. He sighed and wondered what Kagome was doing now. Was she sitting Inuyasha to hell? Maybe she was home because Inuyasha angered her?

What he didn't know was she was on her way to the western lands with Inuyasha's hated half-brother without a shadow of a doubt that she was in danger...safe yes...but never danger.

_-Kagome and Sesshomaru-_

"Are we there yet?" She sang.

"No." he said.

"Well are we there yet now??" She sang again.

So much for the Miko being a problem for him and a hindrance…..just what had he gotten himself into?

_Lady Nefertiti: Chapter 6!_

_Please read and review!!!!!_


	7. Grr onna's are so

Chapter 7: Grr….. Onna's are soo…..

_Last time: "Well are we there yet now??" She sang again._

_So much for the Miko being a problem for him and a hindrance…..just what had he gotten himself into?_

What had he gotten himself into? He had no say in this matter! The Miko's friends just Forced Kagome onto him…..how insulting to think that this Sesshomaru has finally been beaten by a couple of ningens!

"_And this is the song that doesn't end! Yes it goes on and on my friends! Some people start to sing it without knowing what it was….."_ Kagome sang with all her heart. "Sing with me Sesshomaru!!!" He looked at her as if she was really daft…. Was the girl mentally unstable or drunk?

'This Sesshomaru has a headache,' he thought and continued on his way as Kagome skipped alongside him. Kagome glanced at him from the corner of her eye and smirked knowing what he'd thought or was thinking. She was singing all the 'happy' songs, knowing it would tick him off. She was seriously pissing him off and still….was amazed that he hadn't killed her yet.

"_I love you….you love me! We're a happy family!"_ Kagome started to sing again. _"Super-cala-fragalistic-expe-ala-docious!!!" "na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na!"_

"onna…." He said, clenching his jaw.

"Hai Sesshomaru-sama?" Kagome said sweetly.

"This Sesshomaru wants to know what …." Then suddenly there was a loud 'bang' and he stopped talking. Both looked at each other and Kagome blinked as if confused as to what she should say. What pray tell was that? Damn her for being unprepared at a time like this! She didn't have her bows and arrows with her! Here she was gallivanting around Sengoku Jidai with a deadly demon lord who she'd assumed protect her from harm…and what? was she dumb? She didn't need to rely on anyone! She'd promised herself that too! She didn't want anyone's help! She was a girl who could take care of herself and was not one to hide behind anyone's back! This was her fault….."Sessha…" She began.

"Silence." Was all he said.

That shut her up for a while. It wasn't like him to be so..so…hn…what was the word for it? Dunno….WTF? "Hey where are you going?" She jogged behind him to catch up not realizing that she'd stopped and he was way ahead of her. What was going on?

"Stay here and don't move…at all…." he said narrowing his eyes in the distance. "This Sesshomaru means it…" he said as an afterthought. He walked away leaving a gaping Kagome behind him.

Okay…Okay…she got the picture….'Males….' Grrr…why were they so aggravating?

_-With Shippo-_

He finally had the chance to make his 'escape,' as he called it. It was time to eat and people were busy talking. No one would know that he'd suddenly vanished. He sniffed the air and wait…was that Kagome's scent wafting in the air? With Sesshomaru? No matter and he walked away from his family who were disappointed in his decision to call a human female his mother. They had no right….no right at all to question his decisions after all he was still alive and well right?

_-End Shippo-_

_-Inu-tachi- (Kaede's hut)_

-Silence-

-More Silence -

and then…..

"It's your fault to begin with…." Sango said to Inuyasha.

And then suddenly without warning….

"Wham!" and there was a starry-eyed monk on the ground.

"You're a baka with no brains at all! you're going to lose her! Take it from a woman's perspective Inuyasha! We don't like to wait around forever you know!"

He huffed and refused to acknowledge Sango and looked towards the ceiling.

"Yes Sango-sama is correct Inuyasha…" Miroku said wisely. "Kagome may be patient but her patience is hanging 'by a thread.' As she calls it."

"No one asked you Hentai! And keep you're lecherous hands to yourself!"

"Wham!"

"I do wonder how his skull still remains whole…" Inuyasha said aloud. Sango just kept smacking him with her boomerang when he touched her.

"That wasn't the question you **BAKKAAA!!!!!"** Sango yelled at him, now thoroughly aggravated.

_-Back to Kagome-_

'tick'….'tock'….

'tick'….tock….'

"Well he sure likes to take his dear old time doesn't he?" she mused aloud. She sighed and then sat on the ground. She didn't know how long she'd been standing there but it was getting annoying.

'_He's making sure that everything's okay,' her conscious said to her._

"As if he cares..." Kagome said.

'_I'm sure he does…' her conscious said smugly._

"But with me just sitting here?" Kagome asked aloud. Not knowing what else to do she just started picking out the grass…..but some questions did come to mind….

Where was she?

Why did Sesshomaru leave her like this? She suddenly gasped….did he like freakin' abandon her?!!!!

Oh-no…Oh-no!!! Not good! She turned around as she heard a presence behind her

"And what is a pretty girl like you doing all alone?"

Not good at all…..

'Sesshomaru where are you!!!????' was the last thought she had.

_Lady Nefertiti: another chapter done…_

_Anyway please read and review!!!!_


	8. Getting there part 1

Chapter 8: Getting there…part 1

_Last time: Oh-no…Oh-no!!! Not good! She turned around as she heard a presence behind her…._

_"And what is a pretty girl like you doing all alone?"_

_Not good at all….._

'_Sesshomaru where are you!!!????' was the last thought she had._

_Lady Nefertiti: Well...I don't own Inuyasha and anyway, enjoy reading!_

"Well boys I do wonder who we have here…" A Panther demon grinned at her, well it seemed more like leering to her anyways…..

Panther demons...hmm...what had Kagome heard about them from Kaede? She forgot. There were 3 no four of them in front of her and were way too close for comfort.

"A pretty human girl…." Another one said.

" Someone I'd like to just eat up and what's this?" he looked at her narrowing his eyes…."You don't belong to anyone…unmated and unmarked how perfect is that?"

"Will you consider being my _mate _dear?" one said chuckling. Kagome didn't know whether he was serious or just joking but she sure as hell wasn't going to wait around to find out.

Kagome clenched her jaw If she got out of this alive she was never going to let Sesshomaru forget this! Never! Damn but that demon chose the wrong time to disappear! Swallowing and hoping she could bide her time before his highness Sesshomaru decided to show up she said, " And not just any human Panther demons, I am a Miko." She crossed her fingers behind her back and hoped that would ward them off….

But that was just wishful thinking…..

"You lie pathetic human!" the panther demon hissed at her moving closer causing her to take a step back. "A Miko does not dress such as the likes of you! You dress way too indecently." "We are not fools Ningen!" his claws glowed with… poison was it?

'Well that proves one thing...' Kagome thought. 'He doesn't really want to be my mate.'

"Stop that Baka, you're going to scare my mate-to-be away..." then he hit the other across the head. Then Kagome officially freaked.

'Well Sesshomaru had poison maybe all demons did? But Inuyasha doesn't well then again, he's just half-demon.' Kagome flinched as he moved closer to her and leered at her body. It seemed as if killing wasn't the only thing on his mind….and there were like four demons here….ick….

'Now's probably a good time for you to show Sesshomaru!' Kagome thought not paying attention to the panther for the moment. Bad idea.

'_Well why not just use your powers to vaporize them?'_ her conscious said.

'I could but…wait-a-second…why can't they sense the Shikon Shards I carry? They must know who I am if I carry the shards!' her conscious shrugged and disappeared.

'Damn fine time for my conscious to disappear!' Kagome hissed inwardly.

_-Inu-tachi- _

"I do hope Kagome's okay…" Sango said out loud worriedly to the Houshi completely ignoring Inuyasha's glare that clearly said, 'It's your fault she went with him in the first place.'

"I'm sure that Kagome-sama is doing just fine Sango dear….He has his honor he wouldn't let anything happen to her." Miroku said.

How ironic was that statement at the time……

"I just don't know how or why I put up with the two of you!" Inuyasha said.

"Likewise." Miroku said dryly.

Kaede came into the hut and frowned at Inuyasha she'd just heard him yelling again….

"Inuyasha if ye care so much about yon Kagome then get off ye duff and go see her." "And take Sango and Miroku as well….She might be off with ye's Aniiki but he…" Kaede was cut off by Inuyasha.

**"Half!!!" "He's my half-brother! Half! Half! Half!!"** He laughed maniacally.

'……………………'

'Baka….' Everyone thought inwardly.

-_End Inu-tachi- _

_-Back to Kagome-_

"So defenseless human…."the panther demon began softly. It was then Kagome aura flared in anger….so much for keeping her anger in check.

"I am not defenseless! I am not a filthy ningen or a bitch or a wench or anyone's shard-detector! I am a Miko and I am my own person!!!" she huffed and then nodded her head.

'………………..' was the only thought the panther demons had. Err….where did that come from?

"Do you have any idea as to who's land you are on?" Kagome said. Well she didn't really know either but maybe…. "These are Sesshom... err...Sesshomaru-SAMA's lands and he'll kill anyone who trespasses on his lands." The demons didn't move….damn. 'They probably thought I was lying!' she thought. Well were these his lands?

"You wish for our departure Ningen? Fine…but you're coming with us. You belong to us now since you don't belong on these lands either." Kagome gave him a passive look and raised her eyebrow. She readied her powers if need be….any closer, she'd purify them.

It was then that she felt a hand on her shoulder and she stopped her motion to purify them. Ah hell….she always wanted to see fried and shish-kabob demons.

Then a silky and cold voice said from behind her, "Correction: the Miko belongs to me." "You're panther tribe pollute my lands….leave now." Kagome sighed with relief as her tense shoulders sagged a little.

"You." One of the panther demons sneered. "I despise you...and..." but was cut off…

"Lord Sesshomaru." A panther demon said, he seemed elder and wiser of the two and he knew better than to pick a fight with Sesshomaru. He gulped and felt very small and insignificant compared to him.…as far as the human onna went? Well he could keep her….Whatever it was he wanted to do with her…..The panther's ran off not bothering to look back.

"Are you alright?" Sesshomaru asked her watching the Panther demons run off yet still not looking at her distraught face. She didn't answer him.

"They didn't believe me when I told them…" Kagome said turning around to face him. "They thought I was some sort of a stripper or a whore or something!" She bit down on her lip….Oops….she turned red and couldn't believe she'd blurted that out loud and in front of him too….**GAH!!** Baka Kagome! Now telling that to Inuyasha was something totally entirely different. He had Kikyo……

Damnit! When she got to the castle she was going to go and burn this uniform! Inuyasha always did tell her she needed to wear more clothing…that she didn't need to go and flaunt her ass off all around the Feudal era or maybe that was because he was jealous of Kouga's hands all over her….hmm…..

'Hold-it…..reverse like a couple minutes back….' Did she just hear what she thought she heard?'

'Correction: the Miko belongs to me.'

'_WTF???? Did he call her some sort of possession back there?'_ Hell no was she some sort of priceless artifact to be fought over!!!

"Um Sesshomaru…. how come you called me yours err…not that I mind of course…no that's not what I meant! It's just that it sounds kind of strange! Oh-no! Not that I mean you're strange! It's just that you don't like humans….." Kagome flushed red suddenly and felt embarrassed to be rambling on and on.

"Miko..." he began smirking at her red face and her trying to fix what she thought was right.

"Kagome." She said.

"Yes that too…" he said.

"Grr…." Kagome growled at him, which shocked him and only one thing came to mind…..'Did she just growl at me?' He gave her a 'smile' that made her blood run cold…Was he going to kill her for contradicting him?

Err….Quite the contrary….

He grabbed her in his arms and whispered in her ear, "I didn't know Miko's could growl…" he kissed her neck and then let her go.

'……………………'

Kagome speechless for the first time stared at him and thought... 'What just happened here?'

_Lady Nefertiti: Chapter 8! _

_Please read and review!!!!_


	9. Getting there part 2

Chapter 9: Getting there…part 2

_Last time: Err….Quite the contrary….He grabbed her in his arms and whispered in her ear, "I didn't know Miko's could growl…" he kissed her neck and then let her go._

'……………………'

_Kagome speechless for the first time stared at him and thought... 'What just happened here?'_

A/N: enjoy reading!

"Did those Panther's scare you Kagome?" Sesshomaru asked wondering why the heck he cared enough to ask her….she was after all, his half-brother's wench.

'_You lie!'_ His conscious growled at him viciously. _'She's not marked or mated and that makes her available for the taking you Baka dog!' 'Did you not hear the Hentai monk say that she needed to be __**AWAY **__from the half-Inu so he didn't hurt her?'_

'…………………'

But she was a ningen…..

'_And that bother's you?'_ His conscious said. _'It never did before….'_

'……………………'

Kagome looked away, gritted her teeth and refused to answer him. He didn't seem to be paying attention to her anyway…..

'Who died and made you the Western lord oh esteemed one? Can't even make a decision about a pretty onna you want?' His conscious said to him.

_-Inu-tachi-_

"I hate you…." He sneered at Sango who just glared at him.

"Inuyasha! I wish I could 'sit' you! Then I wouldn't have to put up with your…your presence and foul mouth! I could kill you…you know! You are no match for me half-breed!" Sango retorted.

"You call yourself a slayer? Tell me o great one! What have you slayed recently?" Nothing!!! And Inuyasha laughed maniacally.

"How dare you insult me? And what about you? What have you accomplished thus far Inu-baka!!!???" Sango screeched at him, clearly at her wits end. "You can't even put a scratch on your brother! And what of other demons? _KAGOME_ tells you where your precious shards are! You are an utter and complete moron!!!!"

Then there was complete silence between both of them…..

Miroku sighed inwardly. Peacemaking wasn't going to work with this one. Both were at each others throats….literally. "Both of you stop!" Miroku said sighing again. This was an unexpected turn of events but somehow maybe….. "Don't you remember Kaede-sama said we could go and visit Kagome? I think it was something like Inuyasha if ye care so much then get off ye duff and go see yon Kagome."

Sango let go of Inuyasha's neck for a second and 'dropped' Inuyasha on the ground in deep thought. Inuyasha still pissed off at Sango hadn't hurt her while she was trying to choke the life out of him. She couldn't really kill him and he still followed the demon code of honor too. 'Don't hurt ANY female human, hanyou or demoness, physically or mentally.' Besides she was a friend….

"That's right! We can go see Kagome whenever we want!!" Inuyasha said a bit happier.

"Clay-pot not included Inuyasha." Sango reminded him. She knew he'd bring the undead clay-pot with him.

"You wanna start this again?!" Inuyasha said baring his fangs.

"No clay-pot she just causes problems Inuyasha. We are going to go see Kagome who is supposed to be in….." but Miroku trailed off biting his lip. 'supposed to stay away from you…..' he thought. But of course she'd be safe in Sesshomaru's castle right? Nothing would happen to her….too many guards, and Sesshomaru around…..

but how wrong he was going to be………

-Sesshomaru and Kagome-

"Like me and **S!!!"** "Give me an **E!!!"** "Give me an **S and another S!!!"** "Give me a **H!!** and then a **Y!!!"** And what does that spell? **"SESSHY!!!"** Kagome sang skipping alongside him happily.

'………………….' 'Sesshy?' he thought. "Onna this Sesshomaru will not be degraded down to some nickname." He said looking down at her.

"But…." She said.

"No." he replied

"But…"

"No."

She bit her lip suddenly and then had an evil thought….. 'So that's how he want's it huh?' Then with all of her vigor she started to cry.

"**BAH!!!!** _(sob) (sob) (sob) (sniff) (sniff)_ **Sesshomaru doesn't like ME!!!"** She cried loudly. Sesshomaru clenched his jaw and said through gritted teeth…..

"Onna do not try this Sesshomaru…."

"**BAH!!!!!"** _(sob) (sniff)_ was his answer.

"Do not cry it makes this Sesshomaru uneasy…." He said sighing. Once he got home he was going to take a hot bath and drink green tea…..he could feel a headache coming on.

**"BAH!!!!"**

Oh god someone help him...

'_So it makes him uneasy huh?'_ she thought an evil thought forming. Bingo. Found his weakness…maybe it was time to have the upper hand in this relationship.

'Who are you kidding? There is **NO **relationship Kagome.' Her conscious said berating her.

'…………………'

He looked over his shoulder and saw Kagome with a thoughtful expression on her face. What was she thinking about? And why did he care? She looked up at him and then smiled. "Hey Sesshomaru?"

"Yes?" he said turning back around.

"I…thanks for letting me come along with you. I don't know what I would've done without you. You know Inuyasha has started to become more err….." Kagome trailed off. There really were no words that could describe Inuyasha's behavior. Sesshomaru didn't answer her but knew what she was speaking of.

'Told ya.' His conscious kicked him.

'Told me what?' he thought inwardly.

'Told ya…you liked her…' his conscious said.

'………………………………….'

_Lady Nefertiti: another chapter done!!_

_Please read and review!!!_


	10. So exactly why the HELL did you say that

Chapter 10: So exactly why the **HELL **did you say that?!

_Last time: 'Told ya.' His conscious kicked him._

_'Told me what?' he thought inwardly._

_'Told ya…you liked her…' his conscious said._

_'………………………………….'_

_Lady Nefertiti: enjoy reading! and it's written on my profile page that I don't own any anime so I think that's sufficient enough to understand that I don't own Inuyasha….._

This Miko had thanked this Sesshomaru for something he never well…. 'it was that Demon-slayers idea and this Sesshomaru is being forced to watch over this onna….'

'_Forced?'_ his conscious scoffed at him. 'You know better baka.' 'I'm sure you quite enjoy the idea of 'handling' the Miko yourself too….'

'……………………….'

'Thought so.' His conscious smirked inwardly and disappeared.

"**A-B-C-D-E-F-G!! Barney is my enemy!!!!"** Kagome sang. **"Do a little dance! Make a little love! Get down tonight!!"** Then again….Sesshomaru shook his head sighing, she might be a bigger problem than he had first anticipated. What was she singing anyway?

'She's going to drive the entire castle insane!' Sesshomaru thought looking at her from the corner of an eye. She was really happy about coming along with him which was odd. Was she perhaps so afraid of Inuyasha that she felt the 'desperate' need to run towards the enemy?

"**Can you tell me how to get? how to get to Sesame street?!"**

He had tried to kill her numerous times….and….huh? what on earth was _'Sesame street?'_ he wondered. 'What an odd onna.' But then he went back to the Houshi's words….

'_She lives in a well….'_

"Is something the matter Sesshomaru?" Kagome sang at him. "Why don't you speak and tell _this Kagome_ what is bothering you?"

"You dare mock this Sesshomaru?" he said growling at her.

"No indeed of course not!" Kagome said looking appalled at the thought. "I was…oh no!" She whipped around sensing jewel shards…. Suddenly she sighed and gave him a sheepish look. "umm….this might take a while." Why did he always appear at all the wrong times? Sesshomaru just raised his eyebrow. A whirl of wind……and then a very proud, self-assured, wolf stood there hands on his hips.

"Well if it isn't _my woman_!" he said happily. Running over he grabbed her hands and then looking serious he said, "Is mutt-face doing a good job of protecting you Kagome?"

"Ah-ha….err…you see Kouga…" Kagome stammered. 'Help me someone!' Sesshomaru sensing her distress frowned at the wolf, the bloody sorry excuse for a prince had his hands all over what was his!

'_Ha! Gotcha!'_ his conscious said.

Sesshomaru didn't even know **WHY** he had a problem with the wolf all over Kagome like that….it irked him to no end though….

"Kouga! Please listen to me! I am not your woman!" Kagome said in an exasperated voice. Suddenly an idea 'popped' in her mind and she said, "If you can tell me why London bridge fell down then I'll be your woman….." A foreign emotion seeped into Sesshomaru but he shoved it aside. She could do whatever she wanted….she wasn't his.

"Truthfully Kagome?" Kouga said happily. Kouga just didn't notice Sesshomaru's murderous look……Kouga had become so happy at the time that he didn't realize that he had never heard the word London before……

"Well lets see then my dear….." Kouga said thoughtfully. A glare from Sesshomaru whose hands glowed green poison….. "London Bridge fell down because a bunch of samurai fought on it, which caused chaos and destruction. Then with their swords the lines had been accidentally cut and the bridge fell down…." After all that's how all bridges fell right? Kagome sighed and then realized that he had no idea that bridges were **NOT** constructed that way anymore…well not every bridge.

'Baka Kagome! Did you actually think he was going to answer correctly?' her conscious berated her.

'………………….'

"Kagome?" Kouga asked her gently. "Did I answer correctly?"

"No." She said looking at the ground and then looked at her feet on the ground. "I'm sorry." He nodded when he saw her expression. She never lied and her downcast expression which was always cheery told him everything…he had lost her.

"Kagome I hope you would still consider us as friends…" with that said he was gone. A second went by and then another and then when he couldn't take it anymore…..

"Are you mad woman!?" Sesshomaru said watching Kouga's retreating back. "What if he had answered correctly?" He didn't realize how upset he had become….ah hell…..

"He couldn't." Kagome said simply. "London bridge never fell down……………" She smiled at him and then took his hand and started to walk, this time in complete silence. He didn't order her to let go of his hand which was odd for him at least.

"So I heard you had indoor hot-springs at your place." Kagome said suddenly, subject completely changed.

"Yes." He said. "There is a separate hot-spring for everyone…but only in the Royal wing though…"

"I see." She said.

"My hot-spring is the largest since it is the master bedroom." He continued.

"Really?" Kagome said eyes lighting up with something he could not guess…….

_Lady Nefertiti: Chapter 10! _

_Enjoy reading!_


	11. I'm wishing for the one I love?

Chapter 11: "I'm wishing…..I'm wishing…..for the one I love?"

Last time: "Yes." He said. "There is a separate hot-spring for everyone…but only in the Royal wing though…"

"I see." She said.

"My hot-spring is the largest since it is the master bedroom." He continued.

"Really?" Kagome said eyes lighting up with something he could not guess…….

He wasn't sure…perhaps it was his imagination but did he see an evil glint in the onna's eyes….well with women you couldn't be too sure…..wait-a-second….didn't the half-breed always rant to Kagome that she bathed for too long in the hot-springs? That it was abnormal to bathe everyday? That she should pick better times to bathe? Well he had caught Kagome once or twice alone, naked, in the hot-springs…. …..Kagome all hot and ah! Too many bad thoughts ran through his mind……

Huh? Why had she fallen silent all of a sudden?

_'HA! I knew you liked her... you dog you!!!!'_ his conscious said.

'And just what did **THIS** have anything to do with liking someone?' Sesshomaru thought. She seemed to be in deep thought….Why in the seven hells must women be so moody and have constant mood changes?

_'Dunno……..'_ his conscious said.

_-With Kagome-_

'Could I? Could I truly forgive Inuyasha for trying to do that to me? I was terrified….so scared….' She sighed inwardly. Must her life always be such a mess? Hojo…..the boy who had no clue…..Kouga the wolf who wouldn't believe her……..Inuyasha the Dog, a mutt who possessively had already claimed her and then her new err….what was Sesshomaru to her? '……………………' she drew a VERY LARGE BLANK. He was nothing to her, no not at all!!!! as if he thought her as anything at all….but why was he helping her? Why was he going out of his way to protect her? Why had he agreed with Miroku? Why….Why…..Why…..

**"GAH!!! Too many males!!! TOO much Information!!!!"** Kagome exclaimed out loud trying to yank out her hair. Sesshomaru just gave her a strange look and didn't say anything….so how long did he have to care for her again?

Maybe if she hoped long enough…just maybe if she wished hard enough then…..suddenly……

**"I'm wishing…..I'm wishing…..for the one I love!!!!!" "To find me!!!" "To…."** Kagome sang.

'Nani?' Sesshomaru thought stopping abruptly causing her to walk right into him and caught her around the waist before she fell to the ground. "And just where is that song from Kagome?" he said to her.

"It's er…." She sputtered. 'Damnit Why didn't I think that he could ask me something like that!!!' 'Kagome-no-baka!!!' She mentally slapped herself.

His grip on her tightened suddenly. 'Why won't she tell me?' 'What's with all the secrecy?' 'Why does she dress like a whore?' Nice view of her legs….. but that wasn't the point!!!' Didn't she trust him? No apparently not……..pity maybe he should (ahem) force or manipulate the information out of her…..his eyes suddenly glinted and held a predatory look in them….of hunger but of course it wasn't for her! No not at all! Ha, as if! 'This Sesshomaru will never fall for the likes of a human!'

"Sesshomaru look…." She said staring up into his eyes. Blue clashed with Gold…….. "I….it's from a….a….story for children…it's called Snow White! Yeah! And the princess err…a hime…. wishes for her prince err….you know a lord….because her step-mother…who treats her like a servant….and…." she trailed off at his look.

'Kinda like I wish you were my prince…..' She thought inwardly and sadly looked away but knew it could never be true.……….' how cruel life could be sometimes………she never realized he still held her in his arms………

He sniffed her for lies but found none…… 'Hn……what are you doing to me Kagome?' He could've dropped her on the ground and told her to move along because they were entering the western borders and if anyone caught him with a human onna his 'perfect image' would be gone….but he didn't and held her closer to his chest. Sighing he set her on her feet and then continued walking with her.

Kagome remained silent trying to figure out what had just happened between the two just now…..was he going to kiss her? Yes oh dear lord!! He was gonna but he didn't!!! She felt as giddy as a little school-girl and then her face turned red……..it would've been her first too!!! 'humph! He didn't though!!!' and she started to pout. Of course she could NEVER approach him about this subject and ask him why the hell he didn't kiss her senseless….that would be too embarrassing!!!

_"I'm wishing…..I'm wishing…..for the one I love……"_ she whispered to herself.

Lady Nefertiti: Chapter 11!!

Please read and review!!!! (otherwise I'll never update!!!) (laughs evilly)


	12. Angry?

Chapter 12: Angry?

Last time: Kagome remained silent trying to figure out what had just happened between the two just now…..was he going to kiss her? Yes oh dear lord!! He was gonna but he didn't!!! She felt as giddy as a little school-girl and then her face turned red……..it would've been her first too!!! 'humph! He didn't though!!!' and she started to pout. Of course she could NEVER approach him about this subject and ask him why the hell he didn't kiss her senseless….that would be too embarrassing!!!

"I'm wishing…..I'm wishing…..for the one I love……" she whispered to herself.

_-500 years in the future-_

He waved his hand as Hitomi left going down the shrine steps at quite a fast pace. She was late for dance practice and why was she late? Sota turned red and sighed staring at the bright blue sky…..Because she was busy 'practicing' kissing me……Turning around he went back inside and shut the door behind him and then walked upstairs, proceeding to Kagome's room…….

_-Back to the Past-_

"This is all your fault!" Inuyasha said huffing. He knew that they could go and see Kagome but that wasn't enough!

_'Oh yeah?' his conscious berated him. 'you brought this upon this yourself baka-sama.' 'I wouldn't be surprised if Kagome **ACTUALLY **liked it more there than here….she might end up liking all those demons and their way of living and mating Sess……'_ but his conscious was cut off by Inuyasha

'No way in **HELL** was he going to let Sesshomaru touch what was his!' Inuyasha growled inwardly.

_'You know Kagome loves Hot-springs…..' _His conscious egged him on. _'And how could she resist if another (ahem) male decided to join her….she is a female after all and the **male anatomy** fascinates them……'_ He gasped inwardly imagining Sesshomaru and Kagome doing 'things………' **'Holy.Mother.of.Shit!!!!!'**

"Hey! Who's side are you on dumb conscious?" Inuyasha grumbled. It was then that he jumped up and starting barking out orders……"Oi! Everyone haul your asses up! We're taking a trip west so I can be assured that Sesshomaru doesn't do **ANYTHING** to Kagome." 'Whatever his intentions might be…..' he affirmed this with a nod.

_'Kagome's not in danger…baka.'_ His conscious said rolling it's eyes. Inuyasha just stuffed his inner voice and ignored it. He knew better….

But of course what he didn't know wouldn't hurt him.

Miroku had looked at his friend with a bit of pity….not pity for him rather of his interesting situation. He wasn't going to correct him or tell him what to do. Well….what he would like to do was tell his half-hanyou friend that Kagome needed to move on and whoever it was human, half-breed or whole-breed…..then Miroku would be happy. He looked at Sango who had a thoughtful expression on her face. Now if only he could be happy too…..Why was life so difficult sometimes? Why couldn't everyone be happy and let there be love in the air?

"Inuyasha…." Kikyo said coming towards him.

**"NO DEAD MIKO'S ON THIS BLASTED TRIP!!!!"** Sango yelled at him. He just gaped at her. Then he voice lowered a bit, grinning that she had hurt his ears. "And now Kikyo turn around and kindly exit."

'…………………………'

_-With Sesshomaru and Kagome-_

There was silence between the both of them for only a couple of minutes and of course Kagome decided to strike up a conversation right at that moment. "So Sesshomaru how many demons do you have in your castle? Do they have colored eyes as well? I heard you employed assassins too…Is that true? What do you usually eat? I heard demons don't sleep that much…isn't that bad for your health?"

Well err…..hmm….that was random……He wondered what, rather which question he should answer first. 'Who's hair-brained idea was this again?' he wondered ignoring her.

That was a_ BAD _idea….Kagome didn't like to be ignored………

"You!!! You!!! How dare you ignore _**THIS KAGOME**_???" she said huffily, crossing her arms and stomping her foot down. He didn't answer her….well that just added more fuel to Kagome's fire and then without warning she leaped from behind him effectively jumping on him and knocking the both to the floor……..

**"KYYAAAA!!!!" **

_Lady Nefertiti: Please read and review!!!!_


	13. To get off or not to get off

Chapter 13: To get off or not to get off……that is the question………

Last time: "You!!! You!!! How dare you ignore **THIS KAGOME???"** she said huffily, crossing her arms and stomping her foot down. He didn't answer her….well that just added more fuel to Kagome's fire and then without warning she leaped from behind him effectively jumping on him and knocking the both to the floor……..

_Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, nope, not at all……_

_Lady Nefertiti: A special thanks to all the readers who review **this fic** regularly. It means a lot… so I updated earlier and this chapter's dedicated to you all………_

TheRYU

Kagome-is-kool

GurlOfTheNight

emmyjenny

Free Fallin cutie680 

Meatballheadedprincess14

Red-Smartiez

KaName-Kat

Crimson Beast

Girlwholikestwilighttoomuch

Inutaisho Lover Forva

Chii576

Ru-Doragon

Tsuki Shirou

Madmiko

Midnight thoughts

Koori Youkai Hime

UltimateDemonLover

_And all the others I might've missed!!!!!!!_

Enjoy reading!!!!!

To say that she was comfortable lying on top of him was an understatement. Gold stared into blue and blue into gold. Time seemed to stop. Sesshomaru quite forgot how to speak or declare his usual death threats. Kagome forgot to panic and jump off begging for mercy and ask him not to kill her painfully. It was painful…..very painful to have Kagome sitting on him enjoying the view below and not in the painful way but the fact that she was sitting right on his manhood but he didn't flinch….at least he hoped he hadn't. "You….need…. to learn how…. to behave Miko." He managed.

"Humph!!" "And you need to learn that you cannot ignore This Kagome!" that said Kagome grinding her hips into him causing him more pain. The both had no idea that the Inu-tachi were very close to where they were….and what would Inuyasha think when he saw them? What the **HELL** was Sango thinking when she said that Kagome would be safe form harm? Harm from who exactly? And ask her to specify what kind of harm she meant……….and huh? "Sesshomaru! What's wrong? Am I hurting you?" Kagome said wriggling on top of him thinking she was helping him by shifting her weight around.

Was the Miko insane? How could she **POSSIBLY **hurt this Sesshomaru by just sitting on him? And now that he thought about it, why didn't he just throw her off? This position was a little too intimate for his liking or so he thought. In any case he needed the upper hand in this situation so he grabbed her and flipped her around so she was under him. "You dare try to seduce this Sesshomaru?" he whispered coldly into to her ear. Kagome didn't move or even flinch. Was she breathing? She saw Hunger? in his eyes as he just stared at her. Weird. Arguing with him and telling him that they both fell together was a no-go…. "I will punish you now Miko…." He growled softly.

"Eh-heh…" Kagome said shutting her eyes trying to squirm out of his iron-grip. 'Say your prayers Kagome…..' She thought. Then out of no where she felt his lips on hers. He was **KISSING HER???!!!! WTF??!!!! _What sort of weird, twisted punishment was this?_**Wait…he probably thought that she hated him and that kissing her would make her angry and then he'd have the last laugh….She Didn't think so! And with that last though she started kissing him back like there was no tomorrow pulling him closer and closer. 'Mmm…yummy.' Was her last thought as she sighed happily. At this rate she didn't care if Inuyasha found them like this! No way in **HELL** could anyone kiss like this!

_-Inu-tachi- _

Much to Sango's utter dismay Kikyo was indeed following them and in order to avoid her monotone voice and seeing her talk to Inuyasha about god-knew-what she walked next to Miroku who was trying hard…very hard to keep his hand in check. If Sango didn't know any better she'd think that Inuyasha was under a spell with his 'Yes Kikyo and 'No Kikyo' answers…. Sango was muttering things ever since they'd begun the journey and Miroku could hear snippets of profanities/insults/things she was going to do to Kikyo when they got there and other things.

_"I'm gonna have Kagome purify her ass to hell…."_

_"Who does she think she is **following **everyone around?"_

_"She's probably so lonely that she needs to force herself on people to be their friends…."_

_"Dead girl should've stayed that way…."_

_"Naraku's…."_

_"And she's his little toy and….."_

But that was all Miroku heard…Sango was broken out of her thoughts by a loud wail from Shippo. "I miss Kagome-mama!" "Why did she leave me? Does she not love me anymore?"

"Shippo, Kagome loves you very much! She just had to leave in a hurry to help Sesshomaru cause he _only wanted her_…" then suddenly he trailed off. _Only wanted her _ran through his mind over and over again. 'I hope you are safe Kagome-sama…' he thought looking at the sky's.

_-Sesshomaru and Kagome-_

He didn't want to get off of her, surprising as that may sound. It felt kind of nice having her under him even though she wasn't shouting his name to the heaven's…..**YET. **Sighing he got off and pulled her up too.

**"I see London! I see France! But I don't see Sesshomaru's underpants!!!!"** Kagome said giggling like a 5-year-old and prancing away….

'…………….' Maybe his kisses affected her brain somehow…….

_Lady Nefertiti: chapter 13! _

_Don't forget to read and review!!!_


	14. Care to explain this? Part 1

_Chapter 14: Care to explain this? Part 1…_

Last time: "I see London! I see France! But I don't see Sesshomaru's underpants!!!!" Kagome said giggling like a 5-year-old and prancing away….

'…………….' Maybe his kisses affected her brain somehow…….

Enjoy reading!

Okay so maybe he shouldn't have kissed her like he did but it was so damn tempting! He wasn't going to _hurt _her…no he'd never but then again why hadn't she threatened to purify him and swear and do god knew what else she tried last time he'd gotten close enough to touch her? And where pray tell was London and France? He'd rather not dwell on the subject of underpants? Honestly was the girl mentally unstable or was she _acting_???

_-Kagome's P.O.V-_

Ha-ha she couldn't believe that he hadn't killed her yet! 'I probably confused him too much and he is wondering what he is supposed to do to humans…kill them.' She shrugged as she looked back and saw him walking. She slowed down a little and fell into step with him. How could someone go their entire life without showing a single emotion was beyond her. Maybe she should cheer him up? Well whatever and now to the problem at hand. What had compelled him to actually **AGREE **with Miroku in letting her come along with her? Was he being nice? As **IF**!!! Maybe he actually **FELT** something for her? Did she want him to? It felt kind of nice to be wanted by someone…..and she snuck a glance a him, a smile tugging at her lips. Time to change tactics………(ahem) from _child _to _lady_…..

_-End Kagome's P.O.V- _

There wasn't much to say between the both of them… after all, what did they really have in common? Her silence astonished Sesshomaru. She had suddenly become unusually quiet.

'_Do you miss her voice?'_ his conscious said snickering.

'……………….'

_-Sesshomaru's P.O.V-_

This Sesshomaru didn't have time to dwell on such trivial matters! They were being followed by demons and humans…. 'The Inu-tachi.' He thought. What? did they assume that this Sesshomaru would do something to this little Miko? He caught her sneaking a peek at him but didn't bother to ask her why.

_-End Sesshomaru's P.O.V-_

A frown etched on Kagome's face as she picked up her groups scent and the scent of dead clay and bones and she stiffened. 'Inuyasha-no-Baka! Why does he always intend on hurting me?!' Kagome promised herself that she wouldn't be hurt and was going to move on…whether it be in the past or the future. She suddenly came to a halt and grabbed the sleeve of Sesshomaru's Haori tightly. He gave her a questioning look and she said, "Sesshomaru… Shikon shard in front of us, Kouga's back and he's on our left, and the Inu-tachi in the back of us." She rolled her eyes inwardly. She didn't have time for this anymore! She wanted to be done with it and go on with life and live like a normal girl! She gave Sesshomaru an evil glint who didn't catch it, and she grinned ……..after putting up with Inuyasha's **P.M.S**……..She deserved what she always wanted! She remembered when she first saw him, it was in his father's tomb. All that came to her feeble school-girl mind was, 'Well **_HELLO _**there sexy! And…. Ooh now that's some **HOT** stuff!!!! And….. Damn the Shikon to hell! Naraku can keep it and frame it over his bed! But Oi You over there! You're mine Sesshomaru!!!'

But then he had to ruin it by saying he hated humans and he actually tried to **KILL **her! What the fuck was that about?! What was that about demons and their code of not hurting females? **JERK!!!!!** It was a good thing she was still alive now she could set him straight!!!! Yeah!! And he needed to come up with new lines instead of his line **_"DIE…." _**

"Miko is there any reason you are holding this Sesshomaru's sleeve?" he asked her.

"Huh? Oh you mean this? Sorry about that!" She blushed nervously and let go, brushing his sleeve. "Don't worry you didn't catch any vile human germs…." She blushed redder and Sesshomaru wondered how far down her blush went…he shook his head suddenly. What was he thinking?! She patted his hand and giggled nervously biting her lip out of habit. He stopped her action by touching her lips suddenly……… with his red-striped hand.

(A/N: Was everyone expecting something else?) (Laughs)

"Miko stop. You will hurt yourself that way…."

"Ah …ha-ha …erm…." Kagome began then froze when she saw Inuyasha glaring at them from behind Sesshomaru's back…

Oops….they were in deep shit of Inuyasha…..

"I knew it! You are taking advantage of _my woman_!" Kouga yelled at the Demon Lord.

"Kagome you wench! Sesshomaru You bastard! Kagome's **MINE** and Kouga she's **NOT** **YOUR WOMAN**!!!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Shiikonnnn...give me the **SHAARDDSSS.**...I **VANT** the **SHIIKONNN SHAAHRDS**..." another unknown demon hissed.

"Well isn't this very interesting..." Miroku said from behind a tree who was holding Sango by the sash on her waist so she couldn't 'jump' into battle.

"Houshi let me go!" Sango sighed for the millionth time.

**''MINE!!!"** Inuyasha yelled.

**"THE HELL SHE IS!"** Kouga said.

**"SHHARDDSS!!!!" **a demon hissed.

"Inuyasha..."Sesshomaru said a cold voice.

"**INUYASHA SIIITTTTT!!!!"** Kagome screeched.

**(BAMM!!!) **

"Kouga **STAY PUT !!!!"** Kagome screeched again.

Kouga stayed right where he was...he'd never admit it but Kagome was very scary when she was on fire, so to speak.

"_Very Interesting_..." Miroku said.

_Lady Nefertiti: Please read and review!!!!_


	15. Care to explain this? Part 2

_Chapter 15:_ _Care to explain this? Part 2…_

_Last time: "Kouga **STAY PUT !!!!"** Kagome screeched again. Kouga stayed right where he was...he'd never admit it but Kagome was very scary when she was on fire, so to speak._

"_Very Interesting_..." Miroku said.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha at all…….not even a fraction of it. **

_Well anyhow enjoy reading!_

No one breathed as Kagome fumed. How dare they!? How dare they all? They always have to ruin the good moments in my life! '_I would have to agree with that one Kagome.'_ Her conscious said shaking it's head. If it wasn't Kouga vying for her time it was some **DAMN **demon trying to take jewel shards!! Jewel shard this! And Jewel shard that! '**GAHHHHH!!!!! AND THIS KAGOME THINKS SHE'S HAD ENOUGH OF IT!' **She glared at Kouga who flinched back a few inches and then in the far corners of her mind she came up with an evil plan…. "You want jewel shards Demon?" she asked the demon who nodded. "He has them so now be a good boy and sic him!!!" The demon turned it's hungry red eyes on Kouga and ran after him. Kouga who sprinted off yelled "Kagome how could you do that to your intended mate?!!!!!" 

"Well that's one problem taken care of….." she said aloud wondering what she could do to Inuyasha. Sesshomaru smirked _'Well now that's interesting…' _Who knew what Kagome was capable of when she was angry? She whipped around and her next target was standing in front of her. _**"IN-U-YA-SHA…….."**_ Kagome started in a scary voice. **"SITTTTTT!!!!!!!" **

**(WHAM!!!!) **

"Now I am going with Sesshomaru to his castle! You hear that Inuyasha?!" She yelled into the _Inuyasha crater_. "And if you have a problem with that …well then you can _**kiss my ass!!!!!"**_ that said she huffed and grabbed Sango by the arm and stalked west, Miroku smirking behind them all the way as he silently followed……

He had seen Sesshomaru's face when Kagome said that…._ Interesting expression. _Of course he and all the others knew that it was just an angry remark, one used in the future but Sesshomaru didn't know that now did he?

Boy were things going to be very interesting when they finally got to the palace… 

Kikyo had stayed behind until Inuyasha woke up from his little _'accident'_ well…it was rather Sango who had voiced her opinion saying that she'd send Inuyasha to hell herself, courtesy of her beloved boomerang. Kikyo knew that things were not going to be the same between her and Inuyasha because Kagome was always in the way…**BLAST HER!!! **Here poor Kikyo was…betrayed and never had a chance at love and then comes along her copy to steal what was rightfully hers to begin with! How **DARE** Inuyasha even **LOOK **at Kagome? All he saw was Kikyo when he looked at Kagome. 'And if that's not enough she now has the audacity to torture my poor Inuyasha by throwing herself at his half-brother!' Kikyo seethed angrily as she sadly looked into Inuyasha's crater. She was ruining everyone's lives!

'_Aren't you going to make sure to __**ship her**__ off to Naraku?'_ her conscious said. Yes she was going to make sure that Kagome _safely_ reached Naraku…she did not deserve to love anyone! Kikyo wanted Kagome to feel the pain that she had felt…. Stripped from her love. But Kikyo wanted to take it a step further…. She was going to make sure that Naraku raped Kagome…. Until he broke her spirit. After all he wanted the Shikon and Kagome came with the package…

_-With Kagome and everyone else- (Western borders) _

She smiled inwardly and thought ' So this was the way to live the high life.' "Ne Sesshomaru?" she said. "How come…"

"**KAGOMEEEEEE!!!!!!" **a voice exclaimed from behind her and then a green and orange small person attached herself to Kagome.

"Rin!" Kagome said.

"Rin is so happy that you are here! This Rin has made many flower crowns and put them all on Jaken-sama and….."

"Rin what are you doing out of bed?" Sesshomaru said.

"Rin was bored!" she huffed and crossed her arms turning her head. Her way of saying _end of discussion_. Kagome raised her eyebrows and her eyes asked him 'Did she learn that from you?' Then suddenly Rin grabbed one of Kagome's hands and then one of Sesshomaru's and walked in the middle of them babbling about what she did the entire day…which consisted mainly of making Jaken's life a living hell and flowers……

"Ne Houshi don't they make a cute couple? An adorable family?" Sango said sighing happily.

"Hai…Sango-sama…." He said.

_Lady Nefertiti: Chapter 15! Hmm…I Dunno I might have to change the rating to M. Not sure yet…_

_Well anyway don't forget to read and review!!!!!_


	16. Say what's on your mind

Chapter 16: Say what's on your mind….

_Last time: "Ne Houshi don't they make a cute couple? An adorable family?" Sango said sighing happily. _

"_Hai…Sango-sama…." He said. _

_Lady Nefertiti's note: Beast talking are in __**bold….**_

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha (do I really have to say this every chapter? it's on my profile... sheesh...)_**

After the Inu-tachi had been shown to their rooms they all headed down for dinner as their personal maids had requested/told them to do. Kagome had donned a kimono as per request by Sesshomaru. He said that she could not go prancing around in a mini-skirt…at least not in his castle. But his room? Maybe…but that certain issue wasn't discussed yet.

_-Kagome's P.O.V- _

She walked down towards the dining room and was deep in thought. Why would he say that Rin was sick? Rin seemed fine and dandy to her…running around all over the place…and if she was able to annoy Jaken then she had nothing wrong with her. Did Sesshomaru have some ulterior motive?

_-End Kagome's P.O.V-  
_

Kagome never noticed that she walked right into a solid wall that happened to be Sesshomaru. She looked up and instead of flushing like girls would normally do when seeing that you just ran into the hottest being in the feudal era, she glared at him and said, "Do you like standing in other people's ways so they can bump into you Sesshomaru?"

"This Sesshomaru just came to make sure you did not get lost in his castle Miko, even trustworthy and honorable demons have dangerous desires….best to keep your guard up."

(A/N: all the fan-girls sigh and say awwww!!!)

"Well…I …thanks" Kagome said. Then mentally kicked herself for snapping at him.

"Do not feel bad for this Sesshomaru did not take offence…you were about to run into that statue over there." He pointed and then Kagome blushed. Gosh she would've been 'speared' by that statue's sword had Sesshomaru not been in the way. She smiled at him in thanks and then had this urge to kiss him. Then she shook her head and bit her lip. Yah sure….he'd slice her to ribbons with his famous line, _'How dare you touch my person!' _

'_You know you wanna touch him so DO IT!!!'_ her conscious said. _'What's the worst that could happen?'_

Her early untimely death….

He saw her battling with herself over some dilemma and put a hand on her shoulder. "Kagome…"

"Whaaaa..!!!!" and then Kagome jumped 4 feet in the air. She looked at him and breathed heavily, hand on her heart. "Sesshomaru please! I don't wanna die just yet….if you want to touch me then tell me before you do so."

'_If I want to touch her huh?'_ he thought eyes glowing with some unreadable emotion.

"**I WANT HER!!!" **his beast said grinning like the animal he was.

'She is a human' Sesshomaru argued.

**She's MY HUMAN**! His beast said.

'……………….'

"**MATE..MATE..MATE…MATE...MATE…MATE…MATE…."** his beast said happily.

'Silence!' Sesshomaru said.

"Um…Sesshomaru is something wrong…you suddenly stopped…." Kagome said pulling on the sleeve of his Haori a little to emphasize her point. He turned towards her and shook his head.

Yah sure he could tell her that he was having an argument with his beast….and that his beast wanted her as mate and to have sex with her right where she stood….

'**BAKA!!'** his beast said growling at Sesshomaru. **'I'm ashamed to be your beast!' **

'………………'

'Do not argue you will not win.' Sesshomaru said silencing his beast. With that he and Kagome proceeded down the hall towards the Dining room.

_-Kagome's P.O.V- _

'He's probably thinking of ways to chuck me out of his castle as soon as possible. I know he probably thinks that he was so stupid of bringing someone like me in here….' She smiled sadly and walked along with him…

_-End Kagome's P.O.V-_

_-With Inuyasha and Kikyo- _

Finally! Both Inuyasha and Kikyo had made it into the castle. The damn guards wouldn't let Kikyo in until Inuyasha had to tell them that she was his mate…boy oh boy, was Kagome going to be happy when she heard that…..It was awkward for Inuyasha to be here again…he still knew where to go and how to get around the palace.

_-Inuyasha's P.O.V- _

'Damn that's probably why I left this infernal place!' he thought looking around the castle. 'All the damn finery, no one's yelling at each other or throwing insults or threatening to kick someone's ass!'

_-End Inuyasha's P.O.V-_

So this is how the upper class demons live…Kikyo thought watching a demoness walking down the hall in a green velvet kimono that trailed behind her. (Think wedding dress train just a bit smaller though). Large paintings, statues, silk curtains, artifacts….it made her sick! Don't these people know how to live a simple life?

_-Back to Sesshomaru and Kagome- _

"Kagome, what vulgar words you said earlier about _'kissing one's ass'_ what did that mean?" Sesshomaru inquired. Kagome turned 500 shades of red and mentally kicked herself. 'Baka Kagome! Watch what you say in front of demons next time! Especially one's who are not familiar with modern terms! He probably took it the wrong way!'

"Um well…actually Sesshomaru it's a term where one can mean… _'who cares or I don't give a damn or see if I care'_ something along those lines…." Kagome said. Not believing that she was actually trying to explain something like this to a demon LORD of all people…

'Indeed' Sesshomaru thought. He thought it was the other way around….like the words actually meant what they said.

'**HE-HE…Hoping were you?…you dog you….'** his beast said butting in.

'………………………..'

_-Shadows- _

Aw….Kagome was upset! Did Sesshomaru hurt her feelings? How could he fix this problem? She needed something to 'lift her spirits' so to speak and make her happy again! But what? and with that thought he ran into the other direction.

_Lady Nefertiti: Chapter 16!_

_Please read and review!!!_


	17. Ensuring absolute chaos Part 1

_Chapter 17: Ensuring absolute chaos …Part 1_

Last time: -Shadows- 

_Aw….Kagome was upset! Did Sesshomaru hurt her feelings? How could he fix this problem? She needed something to 'lift her spirits' so to speak and make her happy again! But what? and with that thought he ran into the other direction. _

Beast talking are in **bold**…

Enjoy reading!

He ran back through the shadows hoping he wouldn't be caught. He had overheard Kagome one day telling Sango and not Miroku of a substance that made one lose control of their emotions and made them 'happy!' so to speak. But Kagome had also said that it was dangerous and could make people do dangerous things when driving and being with males….after they had been drunk. But these were the western lands and Sesshomaru wouldn't let anything happen to Kagome and no one would dare try and hurt Kagome right? But if he knew one thing…Kagome being the responsible girl she was would never carry such a liquid in her 'great big yellow bag.' Miroku mighta saw it…And that would be dangerous indeed. 'As if he wasn't dangerous being as he is now around the ladies…' and the demon shook his head. Where would he find something like that here? Hmmm….who knew the castle inside and out and could run around the place without getting caught or in trouble?

Rin…..

And if he knew her she would want to make Kagome-_mama _happy too…

_-Back to Kagome and Sesshomaru- (lazy and slow at declaring their love aren't they?) _

"Lord Sesshomaru….Lady Kagome." A guard said bowing respectfully as both entered the dining room. Miroku and Sango were already sitting and Sango was blushing as red as a cherry.

"I'm not even going to ask what happened Sango." Kagome said. Both sat down and they all waited till the servants arrived. "Hey where are Rin and _**Shippo?**_

(A/N: figured it out already?)

"I don't know Kagome. Umm…their servants Namie and Sakura were supposed to bathe and dress them for dinner…" Sango said.

"Do not worry about them Taijiya…Rin knows her way around the palace quite well…I'm sure they are not lost." Sesshomaru said in his regal tone.

(A/N: ha! Even Sesshomaru admits it!)

Miroku picked up his green tea and sipped it. He, on the other hand, was thinking about his hanyou friend at the moment. Kagome had sat him and Kikyo had stayed behind. Being as observant as he was, he did not like the look that she had given Kagome when Kagome walked away with Sango. He looked over at everyone starting to eat. Then he looked over at Sesshomaru. Odd how he was being so accommodating…Odd how he didn't care that his castle was now filled with humans…but Miroku **HAD **seen human servants, female humans running about in the castle. Perhaps they were to keep Rin's peace of mind that he didn't loathe them or maybe they were there so Rin wouldn't feel lonely that she didn't have her type of people like her around. Rin's personals maids… Namie was a human and Sakura was a demoness. Then he remembered that he had tried to grope the both of them…which pissed _Sesshomaru _off of all people. He had said, _'Do not harass Rin's personal maids or you will consider your life over as of now monk.'_ He didn't think that Sesshomaru really cared….but then again, how could he forget that they were _**Rin's **_personal maids.

He looked back at Kagome who was currently in a staring contest with Sesshomaru and said in a serious tone, "Lord Sesshomaru…if you would permit, I would like to speak to you after dinner in your study…" Sesshomaru looked over at him and nodded his head.

"Ha! I win! You looked away! Now you gotta grant my wish!" Kagome said.

"And what is it that you wish for Kagome?" he asked her in a tone that made her cheeks heat up. 'Hentai..' she thought.

'**MATE ME!!!!'** Sesshomaru's beast said rattling against its cages, trying to get out.

'We didn't win.' He said to his beast.

'**Who cares?'** his beast said. **'All you gotta do is **_**throw **_**her on a bed!!!'**

'……………'

'We have to speak to the monk first…' Sesshomaru said trying to reason with him.

'**WHATTT!!! YOU ****CAN'T MATE THE MONK!!!**** HE CAN BLOODY WAIT TO TALK TO YOU LATERRRR!!!!!!'** his beast said.

'…………………….'

'**TELL ME 'O DEMOTED ONE, HOW HARD IS IT TO BITE SOMEONE'S NECK!!???' **his beast said.

"Um…Sesshomaru are you alright?" Kagome asked him. He'd clenched his jaw and that was so not him.

"Yes Kagome. I'm fine." He said. Turning to the monk he said, "I believe our conversation will have to wait monk…"

'**YAY!!!' his beast said happily. 'NOW GO AND GET HER YOU SLUGGER!!!' **

'Not that…I'm going for a walk.'Sesshomaru said.

'**NOO!!!!' **his beast said.

"If you're going for a walk then can I come with you Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked him hopefully.

'**YESSS!!!!'** his beast said.

"No. This Sesshomaru needs to take care of something first…besides…" he stopped suddenly when he saw Kagome pout. Gad! Human females would be the end of him! First Rin and now Kagome? This surely was a conspiracy against demons! To soften them up!

(BOOOOMMMM!!!)

Everyone jumped to their feet when they heard that noise. Sango looked over at Kagome who seemed to be in deep in thought. "Kagome that couldn't be Inuyasha because he's not here and you didn't use the 'sit' command on him so what?" Kagome shook her head and then shrugged her shoulders at Sango.

"Milord! Milord! We are being attacked!" Jaken yelled running into the dining room. Sesshomaru gave him a rather bored look and kicked him far…far away.

"I must remember why I keep him with me…later." He thought aloud. Enemies indeed. If there had been enemies then Sesshomaru would've sensed them the _second_ they _entered_ the western lands…. 'A sorry excuse of a demon Jaken is….' Sesshomaru thought thinking Jaken should be replaced.

(BOOOOMMMM!!!)

_-With Shippo and Rin- (Kitchens… now in absolute chaos and disarray) _

They'd been searching the kitchens…. The very large kitchens of the castle for a while now and they still hadn't found what they were looking for. There were pots and pans everywhere, food was being thrown was here and there, the stoves were left on…oops… Rin had happily agreed to help Shippo, of course she'd do anything to help her _mother _Kagome. Amazingly they'd been dodging the servants that were currently still in the kitchens. Shippo was using his 'magic' to create toys and illusions that were confusing the servants and the guards that had joined in on the scene. The guards weren't fighting anyone, just Shippo's illusions. He also knew that they were going to get their butt kicked if they were caught.

"Are you sure that it's in here Rin?" Shippo asked uneasily, looking over his shoulder at her and narrowly missed a male servant who almost collided right into him. Then by Accident he released some of his 'fox fire' and a loud BOOOMMM! Was heard. "Rin hurry!!" he hissed.

"Shippo! These things take time!" Rin said chiding him and then fiddled with the lock again. Shippo rolled his eyes at her. God she was going to make an interesting mother to someone someday. "Here this one is securely locked! This one surely has the contents we are looking for! Blast it with that fire of yours!" She said happily. Shippo gaped at her. Was the girl absolutely daft? His 'fox fire' would create another boom! And…. The contents inside would burst into flames! He could just see the expression on Sesshomaru's face when he saw his castle going down in flames, courtesy of one human child and a little fox boy….

"I've a better idea!" he ran back towards the main area of the kitchen where there was still absolute chaos and grabbed a large kitchen knife. He still couldn't help but feel a bit proud of himself….he actually was wreaking havoc! He ran back towards Rin trying to avoid hurting someone with the knife. He took the lock in his hand and then with a little bit of his 'fox fire' magic and the knife combined…he broke the lock.

"Yay Shippo!" Rin said doing a little dance. Shippo put a finger on his lips and both grabbed a bottle of sake…. Yes…of that…. And then bolted out of the kitchens like they were on fire. After they left it got unusually quiet in the kitchens and everyone looked around to see nothing.

(A/N: Underage drinkers?)

_-Dining room- _

"I say we split up…" Miroku said wisely. "I'll go with Sango and Kagome can go with Sesshomaru." Both girls glared at him.

'**YUP…YUP….YUP….'** Sesshomaru's beast said. **'And then we can **_**accidentally**_** get lost with Kagome….HE HE HE' **

Sango glared at Miroku who gulped. "Um…. Maybe I should go with Sesshomaru? Eh-heh?" she nodded and he sighed with relief. He would live to see another day!

'**KILL THE MONK!!!'** Sesshomaru's beast said rattling against its cages. **'How dare he!' **

_-Outside the castle- (With Inuyasha and Kikyo) _

Kikyo was thinking up ways that she could kidnap Kagome and was totally ignoring Inuyasha who was trying to talk to her. They walked into the castle and saw Shippo and Rin running out of the kitchens holding a bottle. Thinking nothing of it, Inuyasha just yelled at them to watch where they were going….but where were they going and how would they actually hide a bottle of sake when there was a castle **FULL **of demons with excellent noses?

_Lady Nefertiti: Chapter 17! _

_Don't forget to read and review!!!!_


	18. Ensuring absolute chaos Part 2

_Chapter 18: Ensuring absolute chaos …Part 2_

_Last time: Kikyo was thinking up ways that she could kidnap Kagome and was totally ignoring Inuyasha who was trying to talk to her. They walked into the castle and saw Shippo and Rin running out of the kitchens holding a bottle. Thinking nothing of it, Inuyasha just yelled at them to watch where they were going….but where were they going and how would they actually hide a bottle of sake when there was a castle __**FULL **__of demons with excellent noses?_

_**Lady Nefertiti's note: a flashback about the last chapter and what went on in the dining room…**_

Sesshomaru, Kagome, Miroku and Sango are all in the dining room preparing to go and find out where that noise came from. After an 'interesting' argument Sesshomaru ended up with Kags and Miroku ended up with Sango. How that happened…no one knows…and of course Shippo and Rin made off with Sake and Jaken still thinks they are being attacked…

_So now that everyone knows what's going on… this chapter will start with Sesshomaru and Kagome together searching around the palace. Miroku and Sango are together preparing to search outside the palace walls…_

_enjoy reading!!!_

"Shippo there are lots of…no…millions of demons in this palace! How do you suppose we hide this?! You're making me abuse my position!" Rin said crossing her arms as if she was the voice of authority. "And tell me how sake is supposed to **HELP **Kagome-sama anyway?" Of course Shippo was ignoring her and looked at the bottle he was holding…he'd never tasted Sake before…. hmmm maybe one eensy…little….sip? "Don't make me yank on your tail for answers now!" Rin said.

_With Sesshomaru and Kagome (Kagome's P.O.V) _

How could this have happened? Kagome thought stealing a glance at Sesshomaru. She got paired with _Sesshomaru_ of all things….of all demons….of all….Well whatever! And to hell with his, _'I'm an honorable demon and I keep my hands to myself!'_' he was still a male and she was/would be watching him. She just had to focus on other things….yeah! other things….but who could ignore a very sexy demon lord walking right next to her?

_-Sesshomaru's P.O.V-_

Okay so he got paired with the Miko to go and see who was destroying his palace…things could be worse.

'**Would you rather be paired with the demon-slayer?' his beast asked him. **

No. not really. And now he had Kagome all to himself……

_-With Sango and Miroku- (walking outside)_

"Houshi-sama whatever could that noise be?" Sango asked him. Miroku didn't answer her yet was in deep thought. What could have made that noise? They weren't being attacked…it wasn't a bomb….there weren't any soldiers/demons training. Fire? A fight? Then he suddenly stopped.

"Sango-sama, I have heard that sound before…." Miroku said.

_-Shippo and Rin- (with the Sake)_

"Okay what's the plan?" Shippo asked her. Damn but this bottle was heavy….

"Umm…." Rin started.

"You don't have a plan?!" Shippo asked her stopping to catch his breath.

"This was your idea!" Rin retorted.

"How about outside…um somewhere in the gardens? After all there are so many flowers out there no one would catch it's scent!" Shippo said sounding like he was being brilliant. Rin rolled her eyes and looked at him as if he had gone mental.

"How many flowers smell like _sake_ Shippo? Sesshomaru-sama can smell anything that's as far as the western borders!!!" They ran outside and then Rin suddenly stopped, Shippo running right into her. "Aiii! Hide! Here come Sango and Miroku-sama!!" She grabbed Shippo by the wrist and then hid in the bushes. Shippo sighed…that was a close one. Well both were human so they couldn't sense it….

"What's plan two?" he said.

"Err….Wait I have a brilliant idea!" Rin said happily. Shippo shifted the bottle in his hand and thought 'Oh god…I hope no one catches us…..They probably have the whole castle searching for us now…..' He glanced over at Rin. He hoped that her plan wasn't that **THEY** drink the whole thing….

_-Kagome and Sesshomaru- (Walking into the Kitchens) _

Both walked into the kitchens and didn't say a word. Destroyed. The Kitchen was in complete disrepair! Sesshomaru glared at a guard, yanked him up by the collar and said coldly, "What.happened.here?"

"Umm Sesshomaru…" Kagome began. What in the seven hells had happened here? Maybe Jaken was right….they were being attacked? Leaving Sesshomaru's side for a second she walked right towards the cupboards which seemed to have been blown open.

_It was a cupboard of Sake…_

But… "Sesshomaru." Kagome said softly, calling him over. He dropped the guard to the ground and walked over to her. "Look at this…the door has been blasted open with…." But Kagome was cut off by his voice.

"Foxfire….I smell Kitsune and Rin." He said. He didn't look pissed off, rather amused by the fact that two children went to such lengths…but why?

_Lady Nefertiti: chapter 18!_

_Please read and review!!_


	19. Playing around? part 1

_Chapter 19: Playing around? Part 1_

_Last time: "Foxfire…I smell Kitsune and Rin." He said. He didn't look pissed off, rather amused by the fact that two children went to such lengths…but why? _

_Lady Nefertiti: Beast talking are in __**bold**__…_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha…nope, not at all…_

_Enjoy reading!_

_-With Shippo and Rin-(arguing) _

"So what's your strategy great one?" Shippo asked her. "Are you absolutely positive this is Sake? It smells sort of like Ginger-ale."

"What is this _gin-ger-ale_ you speak of Shippo?" Rin asked him while looking around to see if the coast was clear. It wouldn't do for them to run into Lord Sesshomaru. How would they be able to explain this one? Shippo caught up in his own little thoughts knew It couldn't be though! Ginger ale was invented hundreds of years later! Kagome brought it with her one day. Shippo looked at the bottle thoughtfully….he had an idea!

_-Inuyasha and Kikyo- (in the palace)_

Well this was certainly interesting. There were people everywhere moving around…searching. No one was stopping Inuyasha from walking err…rather waltzing down the hall, hand in hand with a Miko. Go figure. Sesshomaru had told the entire palace staff to not let Inuyasha in to **his** home. Of course no one knew that he had told his guards that they had permission to hold Inuyasha in the dungeon cell if need be….or until Sesshomaru saw it fit to let him out.

"Search the entire premises Sanji! How hard can it to find two small children?!" the general of Sesshomaru's army said to one of his men looking frustrated. Damn but this was harder than the last battle they had fought with the Southern lands! " You should be aware that Sesshomaru-sama will not tolerate this! Children running _**amok**_ in his palace with Sake no less!" Inuyasha stopped walking for a minute to hear what they were talking about, Kikyo walking right into him. His eyes widened and thought how could he have been such a Baka to not smell the scent! So that bottle Shippo and Rin were holding was _**Sake?! **_

_(A/N: Not very bright is he?) _

_-Sango and Miroku – (walking right past Shippo and Rin hiding behind the bushes)_

"What did you mean when you said that you had heard that before Houshi-sama?" Sango asked him watching his wandering hands every now and then. Then she fell into deep thought. Seriously didn't Miroku agree that he'd go on the search with Sesshomaru? How did she get paired up with Miroku then? Miroku looked at her with glee then. She wasn't paying attention to him…excellent. His cursed hand started to find its way towards her derriere and then suddenly there was a yell…

**(SLAP!)** "You Hentai! Don't you think of other things other than touching me?" Sango fumed at him. The damn Houshi would never learn would he?! This is exactly the reason that she didn't want to get paired with him! And Kagome? She was with Sesshomaru…

Sure…Sango thought sarcastically…Kagome sure would be having a _barrel of fun_ with him. 'I'm betting she's probably asleep by now….must be pretty hard to talk to a piece of marble.'

_-Sesshomaru and Kagome- (Walking out of the kitchens) _

Why indeed. Sesshomaru wasn't the least bit perturbed that one of his bottles was missing….even if it was. Just because he had sensed Shippo and Rin here didn't mean that _they _had _actually_ taken it. His little Rin had more sense than that. It was probably one of the servants or guards who just wanted a _'good time.' _He'd just have someone put harder and sturdier locks on the cabinets. 'Probably purifying locks…' he thought evilly. So that if anyone didn't open it with a key then that demon would be instantly purified.

The children were probably fine… He had (ahem) more important things on his agenda right now.

'**HE-HE'** his beast said looking at Kagome hungrily.

"Sesshomaru what are you going to do now? Surely we have to find Shippo and Rin because there's no telling whether they took it or not." Kagome began. She doubted that it could've been the kids too. 'And if Shippo did take it then he will be punished!' Kagome thought. After all she'd taught him better than that! It was insulting to think that her own son stole…. And from a lord no less….Sure Sesshomaru wouldn't miss a little bottle but that wasn't the point here!

"Kagome…" Sesshomaru began coming closer to her.

"Oi Sesshomaru! we got ourselves a problem!" Inuyasha said rudely cutting in not bothering to realize that he was destroying a _beautiful moment._

'**KILL HIM! HE.BOTHERED. PERFECT.MOMENT.WITH.MATE!' **his beast said growling.

"Sit!" Kagome yelled aloud. Apparently she thought the same too.

**(BOOM!!!) **

Kagome peered down at the crater and then wondered what _problem _this could be. If it has Inuyasha so worked up then it must be something big…' she thought. But did it have to be now? Was Sesshomaru going to kiss her just now? Maybe…but Inuyasha just had to butt in didn't he? "Inuyasha?" He jumped out of the crater (quite comically) and glared at her. Kagome sighed inwardly…she hadn't expected less from him. He was always angry when she sat him.

"Wench! I was trying to help and here you go and sit me! Fine you know what I won't tell you what I know!" with that he stalked down the vast halls of the palace. He couldn't believe that Kagome had the nerve to go and sit him like that! He was about to go and tell her what he found and lo and behold what does he see? Sesshomaru looking at Kagome with an unreadable look and getting closer to her. Of course he thought that his brother was going to kill Kagome.

'_Not. You know he wanted to DO something with her…And it bothers you because you're the only person that's allowed to backstab and sleep with someone else right?' _his conscious said smugly.

"Amazing that the imbecile still knows his way around the palace." Sesshomaru said aloud watching Inuyasha's retreating back. He didn't feel like stopping him, grabbing him by the throat and threatening him with upcoming doom/death. "This Sesshomaru thinks that we have been bothered Kagome..." he looked at her with a predatory gleam and she just flushed and said 'eh-heh' and ran a hand through her hair. He held her chin and lifted her face up to him smirking at her blush.

"Um Sesshomaru...I think it would be wrong to make out in the hallway..." she said.

"Whoever said I wanted to _just _make-out with you Kagome?" he whispered dangerously in her ear. She shivered inwardly.

"SESSHOMARU-SAMA!!!"

He turned around to see Rin rounding the corner and running up to them with worry. "Okasan!! Sesshomaru-sama!" Rin exclaimed suddenly. "Something's wrong with Shippo-chan! He kind of…. when he was playing! Yeah! And you just have to go and check on him! He looks very sick! Does he need that _medicine_ you give people from your white box Kagome-sama?

_"Kagome-sama please go and help Shippo-chan!" Rin exclaimed. _

_Lady Nefertiti: Well there's another chapter for you all! _

_Things start to get interesting from here and that's all I'm saying!_

_Read and review!!! _


	20. Playing around? part 2

_Chapter 20: Playing around? Part 2_

_Last time: "Okasan!! Sesshomaru-sama!" Rin exclaimed suddenly. "Something's wrong with Shippo-chan! He kind of…. when he was playing! Yeah! And you just have to go and check on him! He looks very sick! Does he need that medicine you give people from your white box Kagome-sama? _

"_ Rin exclaimed. _

_Beast talking in __**Bold**__…_

_Lady Nefertiti: enjoy reading!!!_

'Hn.' Sesshomaru thought. Minor drawback…that was fine. He could always make out with Kagome some other time…..And this time preferably not in the middle of the hallway.

'**Mate?'** his beast whimpered.

'Pup.' Sesshomaru said. Shaking his head he and Kagome quickly made their way down the hall towards Rin's room where both her and Shippo had been playing.

_-Kagome's P.O.V- _

Kagome flushed red and dared not look at Sesshomaru. She had almost kissed him and in the middle of the hallway no less! She didn't doubt that they'd be doing other things had Rin not interrupted them. So was that a good thing or a bad thing? Damn but was she such a Baka! and mentally slapped herself. She'd almost kissed the dangerous and deadly lord of the west! He'd probably wanted to do that out of impulse too….he didn't love her…she knew. Sesshomaru hadn't said a word to her so did that mean that he regretted that he _had almost_ or _had not _kissed her?

She was worried about Shippo because he usually was never sick. Shippo was lying on the bed and coughing, holding a hand up to his forehead to check his temperature. "Oka-san?" he said weakly looking up at Kagome who was standing by his side. "I feel very weak…." Kagome held a hand up to his forehead and looked at him curiously. He didn't seem to have a temperature, his body wasn't burning up so then what? Sesshomaru came to stand by her side and looked at the kit. His scent…guilt and lies? 'Hnn….'

"He needs meedi-sine…. And water! And…." Rin started biting her lip. Of course if one looked hard enough it wasn't out of fear for Shippo but laughter.

"Calm yourself Rin. Kagome will take care of him." Sesshomaru said in a soothing voice….which usually scares others but makes Rin calm down. The castle healer came in right after Sesshomaru spoke and was holding a concoction (mixture) of what smelled of herbs and other things.

"Milord. This is a mixture that can perhaps help young Shippo." The healer said. Sesshomaru took it and then right about when he was going to give it to him everyone heard a very loud…..

"**KA-BOOM!!!!" **

"What do you suppose…." Kagome began. It couldn't be an assumption of Inuyasha _again_ right? Well she was the only one that sat him so then…… Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes. His castle was falling apart ever since the Inu-tachi had arrived. This was unacceptable. The last he had seen of the Houshi and Sango was in the dining room. Maybe Inuyasha was picking a fight with them. He sighed. There really was no living with that Baka he was shamed to call his brother….but he was of InuTaisho blood, sadly.

"This Sesshomaru will go and find out what it is…." He handed the medicine to Kagome and then walked out of the room gracefully. Kagome curious, unknowingly handed the cup to Rin and then walked towards the door. She wanted to follow him but she had to take care of a very sick Shippo. She peered out the door to where Sesshomaru was headed and then watched his hair swaying back and forth and his backside…..no no no! she shook her head. She was no Miroku!

_-Sesshomaru's P.O.V- _

He couldn't believe that he had almost kissed the little Miko. He must have lost his sanity along the way….

'**Baka Master leave mate!?' **his beast growled at him.

She's not ours…Sesshomaru thought.

'**Mine!'** his beast said disagreeing.

Well kissing her didn't exactly mean he was mating her right? And damn it all to hell...he could bloody well do whatever he wanted! He was the lord after all!

_-With Rin and Shippo- _

How perfect was this? What an opportunity and here they'd thought that they had to work real _hard _to shove that liquid down Kagome's throatAs Shippo practically jumped out of the bed, Rin was watching Kagome's head to make sure she didn't turn around. Shippo grabbed the bottle from under the pillow and transformed it into a glass of water. Rin looked at him and nodded with approval.

_(A/N: we got some dangerous kids here…) _

Then smiling innocently she said, "Kagome-sama a glass of water for you?" Kagome turned around and said she wasn't really thirsty. The only thing she was thirsty for was Sesshomaru… (cough) (cough).

_Damn_ was the only thing Rin thought. Time for a new strategy. Hmmm…. "But Kagome-sama you look very dehrhydryated…. (Dehydrated) and it would make this Rin so very happy!" She tried hard not to squeal in happiness as Kagome took the glass from her hands…wait….why were they doing this again? She forgot…oh well Shippo said something about making Kagome happy……

_-With Sesshomaru- (walking down the hall) _

He ran into Jaken who was still running around in circles yelling something about them being attacked by the enemy. Still keeping his cool composure, even though he was pissed that he such a Baka for a servant he kicked Jaken out of his way. Now that he thought about it Inuyasha was about to tell them something. Now just to find him and shake answers out of him.

"Milord! Milord! Do not leave your faithful servant Jaken!" he cried and chased him as fast as his small legs could let him. Sesshomaru frowned, didn't stop or turn around.

'_Yes definitely going to get a replacement.' _He thought.

_-Sango and Miroku- (Walking outside) _

"Well Sango-sama there seems to be no one out here so shall we proceed inside again?" Miroku said eyeing her bottom. Sango narrowed her eyes at him. She knew what the Hentai was thinking. "Ladies first?" he said and waved his hand towards the door.

"Yeah right! You're just gonna grope me Houshi!" She fumed and clenched her hand into a fist. "You go first so I can see your hands…."

"Oh my Sango! Dear I had no idea that you would want to _feel _this Houshi as well…." He said in mock severity.

'………………' _(Twitch…Twitch…. )_

**(SLAP!!!!)** and a fine red handprint was on Miroku's face….Sango blushing 500 shades of red.

"What'd I say?" he said feeling hurt.

"Oi! Sango! Miroku!" Inuyasha said running up to them….his Zombie mate right behind him. "You seen Rin and the Kit? Cause they gots Sake and who knows what they'll do with it?!" he said jumping right in front of Miroku.

"Oh Rin and Shippo are okay." Sango and Miroku said together. "and they have…have….**WHHAHHTTTT?!!!!" **

_Lady Nefertiti: Chapter 20!!!_

_Please read and review!!!_


	21. Cat fight

_Chapter 21: Cat fight_

_Last time: "Oh Rin and Shippo are okay." Sango and Miroku said together. "and they have…have….__**WHHAHHTTTT?!!!!" **_

_Lady Nefertiti: Enjoy reading and don't forget to check out my other new fics 'man-eater and give me something to believe in!' _

"Baka!"

**(Smash!)**

"Baka!"

**(Wham!)**

Sango's Boomerang made contact with Inuyasha's skull sending him to the ground. She huffed and stared at the ground. She could just see two intoxicated children running around the palace and grimaced. What poor Sango didn't know was what the children were planning. Miroku poked Inuyasha's fallen form with his staff and said, "Well my half-hanyou friend…do tell us what is happening since you obviously know that Shippo and Rin have this Sake…." Inuyasha twitched on the ground thinking 'Damn him…Damn her….how the hell am I supposed to move when Sango just bloody knocked me to the ground?' Maybe he should've kept his mouth shut.

"How dare you knock Inuyasha to the ground!" Kikyo said fuming.

"Oh it's **YOU**. Why don't you do all of us a favor and cross-over and re- drop dead?" Sango said. Damn but the dead Miko was aggravating. And when Sango had specifically told her to stay put. Sango bit her lip thinking that Inuyasha needed a new hobby, like picking up live females….sheesh you'd think a male would learn….wait-a-second….

(Grope, Grope)

"**KYYAAA!!!** Hentai!!!" Sango screeched at him, knocking him out right next to Inuyasha's fallen form.

"I suppose you shall now say that men never learn right?" Kikyo said in a bored tone watching Miroku and Inuyasha both twitching on the ground.

"Who died and ever thought it was a good idea to make _**you **_a Miko?! They must've been mad! You'd be better off a demoness!" Sango said heatedly.

"I wouldn't be talking Demon-lover!" Kikyo hissed. "You travel with Demons and yet your real job is to kill them…you are a disgrace to humanity!"

"Disgrace!?" Sango said glaring at her. "You fucked the enemy! And still say you love _that_ baka on the ground!" Sango said pointing at Inuyasha.

"Ha!" Kikyo said.

"Ha what?!" Sango said angrily.

_(A/N: cat fight!) _

"You should've killed Inuyasha when you had the chance!" Kikyo said.

"What in the bloody hell are you talking about? You want me to kill your beloved?" Sango said lowering her boomerang.

"He's a demon!" Kikyo said.

"You love him!" Sango said.

"Kagome loves **HIM**…I only would've loved him if he turned into a human!" Kikyo said.

"She does not love him! She loves Sesshomaru! I know it!" Sango said.

"A Miko cannot love a demon! It's unethical!" Kikyo said.

"Who are you to talk about ethics dead girl! You betray your own kind and live off of Kagome's soul!" Sango said balling her hands into fists.

"You pathetic insignificant little….." Kikyo began.

"You wouldn't dare!" Sango said, cutting Kikyo off.

"You bitch!" Kikyo said.

"Who you calling a bitch...you whore!" Sango said rolling her eyes.

"Kagome is that vile word!" Kikyo said.

"No she is not!" Sango said.

"She'll give herself to Sesshomaru! Not only her enemy but a demon as well! It is forbidden! Unlawful and she's pathetic!" Kikyo yelled.

"Who in the seven hells are you calling pathetic zombie girl?!!!!" Sango yelled back.

"Wait till I get my hands on your dead body! I'll shake the life out of you and then you can join your family in…" Kikyo said.

"Kyaaa!!!" Sango lunged at her and grabbed her by the neck. "The life out of me?!" Sango said. "Oh no! you did **NOT** just say that! Don't you bring my dead and massacred village into this! Your lover or ex-lover killed my village people and you…..Argh! Why do I even bother touching your filthy body!" and Sango dropped her like she was Naraku's poison miasma.

Miroku and Inuyasha slowly got up to hear Sango and Kikyo yelling at each other. Well wasn't this interesting? Looks like they'd been forgotten at least for a while.

"Popcorn?" Inuyasha asked Miroku.

_-With Kagome and the devious children- (Rin's room) _

Well she supposed that drinking it wouldn't do any harm. 'And then after that I'll go after Sesshomaru and see what he's up to….' She thought lifting the liquid up to her lips after all her throat was a bit parched. Kagome took the glass and then drank it. She handed the glass back to Rin and then said, "Hmm…the water tasted kinda funny…was it fresh?" Kagome looked at Rin and her vision started to become a bit foggy. "Rin?" Kagome said in a slurry voice.

"Hai Okaa-san?" Rin frowned. Did they do a bad thing? Okaa-san didn't look too good but Shippo said that it would make Kagome…..but her thoughts were cut off by a very happy and giddy voice.

"I feel so much better! Why I feel so good that I could dance and sing! No! I think I'll go find me some fun!" Kagome sang and bolted out the door.

'……………….'

Shippo looked at Rin and both followed Kagome silently, hoping that what they did wasn't a bad thing……

_(A/N: does anyone know how long the effects of Sake last if someone drank too much?) _

_-With Sango and Kikyo- (outside the palace walls) _

"Filthy body?!" Kikyo said. "You need to sort out your priorities Taijiya!"

'……………….'

"Hey monk? Should we like intervene?" Inuyasha asked watching the girls like it was a tennis match.

"No. Not unless they decide to get violent." Miroku said.

"Who died and made you the boss?! Your woman just attacked my woman! What in the bloody hell do you mean _**IF**_? Inuyasha hissed. "I'm intervening whether you like it or not! _Kikyo might get hurt_!"

'……………………'

Inuyasha walked towards them and Miroku just shook his head.

Baka…..

**(Clang!) **

and Inuyasha's head met Miroku's staff……

_Lady Nefertiti: Chapter 21!_

_Please read and review!!!_


	22. And so it continues

_Chapter 22: And so it continues…_

_Last time: Baka….._

_(Clang!) _

_and Inuyasha's head met Miroku's staff……_

_Lady Nefertiti: thanks to everyone for their interesting and funny reviews!!! _

_**And a note….I do **__**not**__** put rape in my fics….attempted rape and the mention of it maybe….but never actually having the characters even original/added ones doing it. **_

_Beast talking are in__** bold…**_

_And without further ado Enjoy reading!_

_-Sango and Kikyo- (outside the palace)_

Both Sango and Kikyo huffed and glared at each other as they tried to catch their breath, after all, it was hard trying to rip apart the other one apart. What was interesting though was that they should not be fighting each other at all. Both Sango and Kikyo were demon-haters but it didn't apply here because there was too much bad blood between each other.

"My body isn't filthy! I'm still pure! And you're the one who should have that disease that Kagome talks about….Aids….or whatever! You _sleep with the enemy_!" Sango said.

(A/N: hint...hint)

"At least I'm not bound to a Hentai Houshi who gropes me!" Kikyo said.

"Don't change the subject and don't bring Miroku into this! He would never sleep with the enemy!" Sango said angrily.

Miroku grinned inwardly and his eyes were now hearts…his Sango had defended him. Ah what a wonderful day this was! Except for the Kikyo part of course… never noticing that things were getting dangerous.

"Sango you will die now….you pollute the world!" Kikyo said.

"**WHAT THE HELL?"** Sango said. "Pollute the world? You are the one who smells of clay and bones….you are the one who is living off the soul of another…you are the one who is betraying your love…you are the one who sleeps or slept with the enemy!" Sango said. She was very upset now…. Kikyo kept degrading Kagome and Sango was losing her patience. She wasn't one to kill or hurt another one who had the same goals she did (kill all demons who were evil) but Kikyo was the exception to that rule.

_-Kagome- (now drunk…poor girl) _

She was stumbling down the hall in the direction that Sesshomaru went and didn't notice that she was talking nonsense to herself out loud. "I wondr' where 'evryone went? Is they're a partee no one toldz' me 'bout?!" and she tripped knocking the table next to her down. "Wow'zy whaz wrong wit the floor?" she stumbled up and ran straight into Jaken who was running around screaming that the enemy had come to attack them and Sesshomaru-sama wasn't doing anything about it! Kagome must have been really drunk because she said, "AH! Seshmru! (Sesshomaru) there youz' are! Whyy're you so green? Didja eat somthin' baad?" then she hiccuped out loud smiling lopsidedly. "And whyz you wearin' brown? I thought you wearz' white? I likes that better!" and that said she stumbled away leaving Jaken shocked….very shocked…too bad his eyes couldn't bulge out more…..His only thought was what was wrong with that wench?

(A/N: lets just hope she doesn't run into a guard who'll love to take advantage of her)

"Deck the hallz…. sunshines over the rain….!" Kagome said putting two songs together. "Ack!" and she almost fell over had two strong arms not caught her. Sesshomaru held her to his chest and then caught the scent of _sake_ on her….Great. Just wonderful. She looked up and frowned. " 'Ello! (Hello) Jaken!? Lemme go you aminal…..Sessmru will be mad!" she tried to get out of his grasp.

'………….'

Sesshomaru just blinked and thought yup she was definitely drunk. Still she was cute when she was drunk….

'**Yup..Yup!!'** his beast said happily but a bit concerned hoping she was okay.

"Kagome where did you get Sake from?" Sesshomaru asked her. Was she the one who had it? Did she get it from someone? Wait….was she intoxicating herself because someone took advantage of her previously? Was she trying to rid herself of the horrible memories? His eyes flashed a shade of red….he'd made sure that when he hired his guards, maids and (ahem) assassins to have them screened to make sure that they didn't do anything dishonorable….at all. but they were still demons and who could resist pretty females? But then his eyes went back to their previous color of gold when he sniffed her and smelled that she was still pure and that there was no trace of another male's scent on her.

"Eehh?? Whaz you sayin' 'bout Jaken? Whaz this sakee? And nooo I don' want to go and kill barny!!! And I can't give youz directianz' to Seesmee Street!" and with that Kagome fainted in Sesshomaru's arms. Why did Kagome drink it if she knew that it'd knock her out like that? Did someone force her to drink it? Was it a trick? Or was someone trying to punish her? 'Look at me I sound like a worrying mother….' He shook his head and tried to clear his worrying thoughts as different horrible scenario's appeared in his mind. He picked her up in his arms and carried her towards his room….hoping she would become sober in the morning.

_-Shippo and Rin- (watching Sesshomaru and Kagome from the shadows) _

"Look what you did! Kagome's dead and it's all your fault Rin!" Shippo said sadly and a bit angrily. Rin frowned but didn't say anything.

"She's not dead Shippo-chan! She is just sleeping and Sesshomaru-sama's going to make her all better!" Rin said defiantly…hoping she was right.

_-Sango and Kikyo- (with the spectators of the show Miroku and Inuyasha) _

"Dirt-face!" Sango yelled preparing to strike the mud-doll with her boomerang.

"Demon-lover!" Kikyo yelled right back.

"You cheat on Inuyasha!" Sango yelled.

"I do not!" Kikyo said.

"Ladies…" Miroku said.

"Stay out of this!!!" both girls yelled at him.

"Okay…Okay!!" he said. Better to stay away from angry females…he still had a couple more years to live….

"This is personal!" Sango said stalking forward.

"Bring it on bitch!" Kikyo yelled.

"Sango! You might be my friend but you cannot kill Kikyo!" Inuyasha said a bit desperately. He knew Sango had no qualms when it came to 'getting the job' done.

"Says **WHO???"** Sango said lowering her boomerang.

"We have more pressing matters! Remember Kagome?!!" he said.

"Oh yeah!" she said smiling sweetly like she'd never been screaming bloody murder previously. "We'll continue this later Kinky-hoe…" Sango said to Kikyo airily.

"Whaa!! I'm not done with you!" Kikyo said.

"I am…for now…." And Sango walked off not before knocking Kikyo to the ground. "Don't worry Inuyasha she's not dead…."

'………………..'

Sango took Miroku by the arm and dragged him into the palace with her...determined to find her 'little sister' and kill anyone who dared take advantage of her.

_-Sesshomaru and Kagome- (his chambers)_

He didn't know why but he'd brought Kagome...a very drunk Kagome into his room when there were dozens more in the royal wing. What was wrong with him? Was he going soft? surely not!

**'Mate!'** his beast reminded him.

Sesshomaru didn't say anything but placed Kagome down on his bed and looked down at her...a thoughtful expression on his face.

_Lady Nefertiti: Chapter 22!_

_Please read and review! _


	23. Kagome's gone mad! oh no! part 1

_Chapter 23: Kagome's gone mad! Oh-no! part 1_

_Last time: Sesshomaru didn't say anything but placed Kagome down on his bed and looked down at her...a thoughtful expression on his face._

_Lady Nefertiti: And as always I will never own Inuyasha….Yup and that's the reality….never…(sniff)_

_Inuyasha: (pats Lady Nefertiti's back) "It's going to be okay…really…" _

**Err…anyway****enjoy reading!**

Odd was one way to describe it. So someone had given Kagome Sake to drink. How amusing. Just how much had she drank? She was cute when she was all disoriented and woozy….

'YUP!' His beast said looking down at Kagome sleeping on his bed.

Suddenly the said woman jumped out of bed and looked at Sesshomaru, a serene smile on her face. (hic)"WHAZ YOU HERE JAKEN? IT'Z NOT CLEENING DAY INNIT?? (hic) "BAAAD DEMON COMIN' (hic) IN MY ROOMMM……"Kagome pointed at him and swaying as she spoke to him.

"WHAZ-ZA-MATTAA WITH MEE???!!!" Kagome asked herself staring into the mirror, a foggy expression on her face. "AH-HAAA I LOOKS FUNNI!!!" She turned around to look at him and practically ran over to him and grabbed his…..

"EEHH!!!!WHAZ THIS!!!! Kagome grabbed Sesshomaru's fluffy tail and giggled madly. "I WAN-ONE!" and she gave his tail a few good tugs. "BAHH!!!!" She cried sadly. "IT WON' COME OFF JAKEN!!!!"

(A/N: what were you all expecting?) (giggles)

Sesshomaru just looked at her and thought that this Kagome was much more scarier than the Kagome who threatened to kill him…. imagine that. "Kagome." He began somehow knowing that she wouldn't listen to him.

"WHOZ TIS KA-GOMEE? I IS NOT HER!" Kagome said to him, hands on her hips and then jumped onto his bed and started jumping on it singing, "WE ARE A FAMILY! (hic) I've got all my sisters with me! And Y.M.C.A!!!!" She punched her arm in the air to emphasize her point.

"Kagome." Sesshomaru started again.

"I IZ NOT TIS KAG-OOMEE! (hic) I IZ SANGOOO THE SLAYEEERRR!!!!! (hic) AHHHA-HAAAA" and Kagome laughed evilly. She jumped towards him and effectively knocked him to the ground.

"KILL YOU! DIE FILTHY VENEMOUS BEAST!!!!" Kagome said punching him over and over again. Bobbing her head up and down she thought she was being funny. Sesshomaru not having the heart to hurt her cause she was acting so demented sighed and tried to restrain her. Suddenly she stopped moving and he thought that she was slowly starting to return to her normal self….how very wrong he was. The minute he let go Kagome shot out of his arms, opened the door and ran out into the hallways singing, "Can you feel the love tonight?" (Lion King).

He got up slowly and mentally noted that next time he should and would keep Sake far….far….away from her. This was no mistake. This was a deliberate attempt to make her drunk….Silently he walked out the door and followed her to make sure she didn't hurt herself even though now she was probably destroying the peace of the castle. 'When she gets better I'm going to….' He thought inwardly.

'_You're going to what?' his conscious asked him. _No answer from Sesshomaru.

"I'm a Barbie girl! In a Barbie world! Life is plastic! It's fantastic!" Kagome sang from somewhere down the hall.

'**GAHH!!!!!!'** he would never have any peace with her around…..

_-Sango and Miroku- (Walking down the hall with Inuyasha following) _

"Lady Sango. Do you hear that? Who is that singing?" Miroku asked her.

'_I'm a Barbie girl! In a Barbie world! Life is plastic! It's fantastic!'_

How odd. What was a Barbie? Was she some type of woman? A beautiful woman perhaps?! Would she be kind and bear his child?! This was wonderful! He had to go and find this Barbie person right away!

"I know what you're thinking you Hentai of a monk! Why didn't they strip you of your damn title when you first starting to grope innocent women!!!" Inuyasha glared at him huffing. Then he turned on Sango who gaped at him, boomerang still in hand. "Sango! You can do better…. you know that right?! He Frickin' gropes and proposes marriage to other women in front of your eyes!!!"

'………….' What were they…. on some dating show?

"Inuyasha….you're one to talk!" Sango said angrily. "What about you?! You and that dead Miko prancing around doing god-knows-what in the dark! And Kagome knows it too!"

The both of them glared at each other and then Miroku coughed and stepped in saying, "I think that we….."

"SHUT-UP AND STAY OUT OF THIS MONK!!!!" Both Sango and Inuyasha yelled at him.

"You almost killed Kikyo!" Inuyasha said angrily baring his fangs but Sango didn't even flinch.

"Oh so it's all about her again huh?! Then I really should've _done her in, so to speak_! " Sango said crossing her arms.

"You just love to kill anyone you feel like don't you!!!" Inuyasha said getting impatient.

"Yeah so what of it?" Sango said itching to slam her boomerang on his head and kill him.

"Sango…." Inuyasha said in a growling voice.

'_This is getting dangerous…'_ Miroku thought.

"Inuyasha…." Sango said, equally as angry as Inuyasha. "Be glad I didn't kill your beloved when I easily could've!"

"You wouldn't have!" Inuyasha roared angrily.

"You really think that?" Sango said haughtily.

'……………….'

_-With Kagome- (prancing down the halls)_

"Sesshmru! Sesshmru! Where are you?!" Kagome asked aloud and then suddenly hit the wall and fell on the ground with a loud 'thump' Giggling like a school girl she got up and went on her way. "Sesshmru! YOU CANT HIDE FROM MEEE!! HE-HE!!!!" She hit the table next to her and knocked over a porcelain vase that seemed to be expensive, antique and very old….. "OOPSAADAISY!!! I MISSED THAT ONE!!!" Kagome said spinning in a weird circle.

Suddenly Sango and Inuyasha turned around to see Kagome erm…trying to walk properly towards them. "Kagome? What is the matter with you?" Sango asked her.

"SANGOO?? (hic) WHAZZUP??!" Kagome said cheerfully. "I IZ LOOKIN FOR SESSHMRU BUT HE'Z NOT HERE!!! (hic) She peered at Inuyasha and then looked at him grumpily. He just gaped at her angry face and blinked. What was wrong with her? "HOW DARES YOU TRY AND LOOK LIKE MY SESSHMRU!!!" Kagome yelled loudly pointing an accusatory finger at him and then wobbled over to his side and started to yank on his hair.

"Oi! Wench let go of my hair!!!!!" Inuyasha yelped at her. "What did I do? Monk don't just stand there and laugh! Get this crazy girl off of me!!" Miroku chuckled. Well looks like Inuyasha was getting his punishment…..Even if Kagome was intoxicated. Speaking of which, how odd was it that Kagome would claim Sesshomaru-sama as _her's, _intoxicated or not.

"JAAAKEENN WHERE IZ YOU???!!!!" Kagome slurred and then fell in a dead faint, throwing up all over Inuyasha……

(A/N: ick!!!!! Even I feel sorry for the guy!!!)

"AACCKK!!!!!" Inuyasha yelped and dropped Kagome in shock. Sango just laughed inwardly and thought that Inuyasha got what he deserved. This was even better than being sat.

"Inuyasha it appears you could use a bath….." Sango said trying not to laugh.

_Lady Nefertiti: Chapter 23!_

_Please read and review!!!_


	24. Kagome's gone mad! oh no! part 2

_Chapter 24: Kagome's gone mad! Oh-no! part 2_

_Last time: "AACCKK!!!!!" Inuyasha yelped and dropped Kagome in shock. Sango just laughed inwardly and thought that Inuyasha got what he deserved. This was even better than being sat. _

"_Inuyasha it appears you could use a bath….." Sango said trying not to laugh. _

_Lady Nefertiti: thanks to everyone for your funny and entertaining reviews!_

_Sadly, as this fic will come to a close soon I wanted to say thanks to some reviewers of mine that were helpful with suggestions/ certain questions that I had…_

Beast talking are in **bold…**

Conscious talking are in_ italics…_

**Well without further ado, enjoy reading! **

_-With everyone crowded in the hallway- _

With an extremely pissed off Inuyasha and so dirty, An amused Sango, Kagome just lying there fainted and Miroku still having lecherous thoughts about Barbie's? Yup life was just peachy. "I can't believe this! I'd rather prefer dying in Naraku's poison miasma than being covered in Kagome's……" Inuyasha yelled thoroughly disgusted. Man this was sick! He flapped his sleeves around spraying some of _that stuff_ on Sango.

"**EEK!!!!"** and Sango dived behind Miroku. "Inuyasha don't do that I was just trying to be helpful!" but Inuyasha just glared at her. And Miroku looked like he had his own Agenda…What a perfect opportunity this was indeed! Miroku thought. Ah yes, he must have done something right to have his Sango so close by!! And then without further ado he (ahem) reached over and then suddenly there was a very loud

**(SLAP!!!) **

"Baka! Hentai! Damn you! Houshi why can't you keep that hand away from my butt???!!!!" Sango yelled at him. Miroku just grinned sheepishly at her and rubbed his throbbing cheek. Ah his lovely Sango had touched him!! He was in heaven now!!!

"But Sango Dear!!! My hand calls for you're bootie…. Really!!! It says many things like: _"Touch me! Love me! Kiss me! Squeeze me!!!" _

(Twitch…Twitch) and Sango's eyebrow went up higher and higher. My but this was embarrassing!! How could Miroku discuss such a _subject _in front of everyone? But really no one seemed to be paying much attention to the couple rather Inuyasha was staring right down at Kagome with an uneasy look on his face. He was disgusted and felt gross yes….but also worried that Kagome might be hurt. She'd never been _like this_ before….

_-With Sesshomaru- _

He followed her scent and calmly walked down the vast hallway as if nothing was wrong after all he had to keep a calm and icy demeanor otherwise people would start to think he'd gone soft. And then he'd heard Kagome say, quite loud in fact….

'**JAAAKEENN WHERE IZ YOU???!!!!' **

Looks like she was calling for him. And he didn't feel bad that she was calling him Jaken because people tended to act weird when they were drunk. Ah there he saw her and she was….on the ground and fainted? Hmm…"Oi! There you are you damn fool!" Inuyasha yelled at his brother. "Just where do you get off getting Kagome drunk like that huh?" Sesshomaru just acted as though he hadn't heard him and just looked at Inuyasha as if he were a mere bug. "Oi!" Inuyasha said again angrily.

"Inuyasha you animal…keep your voice down. You fool…you are covered with…" Sesshomaru said calmly wrinkling his nose in disgust. He was appalled with his brother's rash behavior in his palace. Pity he couldn't shed blood…. after all, they were in his castle. Well looked like Kagome was okay but a little dirty. She needed to be cleaned up. He sighed and said, "Inuyasha go and clean yourself up…. you dog…"

_(A/N: kinda ironic when both are inu's anyway ne?)_

'**YAY US!'** his beast side said nodding happily.

'And what makes you think that we're the one's that are going to help Kagome out?' Sesshomaru thought.

'_You Baka! Have you reached a new level of stupid? I thought she was our mate!'_ his conscious said.

'_And when did we agree on this?'_ he thought.

'…………….'

"Sango-sama and I will head and see if Kikyo is still alive outside and Inuyasha will go take a bath and Kagome can go with Sesshomaru." Miroku said in his calm manner.

"I hope that wench is dead! Otherwise I'll go and re-kill her!" Sango said viciously waving her boomerang in emphasis.

"Oi! No way in hell am I letting that cold-hearted bastard take her! Monk did you completely lose your marbles when Sango hits you over the head with that blasted boomerang?" Inuyasha said. "I will go with Kag….."

**(BOOM!)**

and Inuyasha was hit over the head with Sango's boomerang and was knocked out cold. She huffed and said, "How dare he say such horrible things about my beloved boomerang!" Miroku smirked and put his hand out for Sango to take and she eyed it warily. No way in knowing whether he was going to grope her….damn Houshi….cute, but damn him all the same.

_Guess that Sesshomaru was the one going with Kagome after all…_

Sesshomaru picked Kagome up and carried her down the hall silently. How could Inuyasha lay claim on someone when he had another? Father must've been shamed to call Inuyasha a son…. Besmirching the name Taisho, their blood and the house of the moon was one thing but this was unforgivable. How could Inuyasha do this to Kagome? No better, how did Kagome keep on living when so much had happened to her?

_-Miroku and Sango- _

"Sango-sama…" Miroku began seeing her troubled expression.

"Houshi-sama you….how could you? Why did you?" Sango said.

"Ah…that…did it ever occur to you that Sesshomaru doesn't like humans? And helping Kagome just gives him something to do….." Miroku said trying to console her troubled and mixed feelings about Sesshomaru and Kagome running off together. Hey who _would _feel comfortable about letting the guy who tried to kill their _little sister_ twice go off merrily with him to god-knew-where? "I do not believe Sesshomaru-sama would harm her in her state or let anyone harm her…." Miroku said.

"I just hope you're right Miroku….I really do" Sango said, still a bit unhappy.

_-Inuyasha- (lying on the ground in the palace hallway…)_

He looked towards the side, didn't see anyone and thought 'I wonder where everyone went?' He looked towards the ceiling and frowned. Sesshomaru changed the ceiling colors! No fair! He'd always liked them in red and gold…..

Wait something smelled funny…it was him!!! Eww! But did he stink! He got up and walked towards his old room to take a bath forgetting about Kagome at the moment.

_-Sesshomaru and Kagome- _

He was walking down the silent hallways of the palace, Kagome all wrapped up in his arms and was deep in thought. Why had compelled him to take the Miko? He wanted no part in forming a relationship with a human!

'_You know you want her! You know you need her! You know you love her….'_ His conscious said doing a happy dance with the song.

'………….'

But even his own conscious seemed to be against him at the moment.

'It seems that This Sesshomaru has a soft spot for human women ….' He thought looking down at the woman in his arms.

"**JAKEEN?"** Kagome said in a mumbly voice looking at the person who was holding her.

_-Shippo and Rin- (running around in the dark somewhere in the palace) _

"You reckon we're in trouble Rin?" Shippo asked her but Rin just gave him a blank look as if saying 'How should I know?' she just hoped Kagome was okay and didn't fall off a palace balcony…..

_Lady Nefertiti: Chapter 24!_

_Told ya I didn't abandon my fics! I'm just preoccupied at the moment so that's why I haven't been able to update!_

_Well anyway, please read and review!!!!_


	25. GAH! Kagome! WTF? part 1

_Chapter 25: GAH!!! KAGOME… WTF? Part one_

_Last time: "You reckon we're in trouble Rin?" Shippo asked her but Rin just gave him a blank look as if saying 'How should I know?' she just hoped Kagome was okay and didn't fall off a palace balcony…_

_Lady Nefertiti: _As always…beast talking in **bold **and conscious in _italics…and the fact that I don't own Inuyasha…_

_**Enjoy reading!**_

"Jaken indeed." Sesshomaru thought a bit amused that Kagome would call him that. If it had been anyone else calling him that worthless name or even suggesting that notion they'd be dead before they even finished their sentence. But what made Kagome, a human so special? What was it about her that didn't make him want to hurt her or have her hurt by someone else? She was a human! a Miko at that too! And why was his bloody inner demon accepting that it wanted Kagome? This was lunacy! If Kagome hadn't gotten drunk in the first place than this never would've happened.

'_Well nothing DID happen sherlock….' _His conscious said rolling its eyes.

"Kagome I think it's best if we clean you up…." He said.

'**We…he-he….'** His beast said.

"EEEHH???? Jaken can I kiss tat moon o' your'z? hey no fair! I want a moon too!" Kagome said poking him and then looking at him with sparkling eyes.

'_She wanted a moon too? Did she know what she was implying?' _

Sesshomaru sighed. He wasn't a low-class demon to take advantage of her. He was just glad that the real Jaken wasn't here to hear this. And after this was done he had some children to discipline, even if it was a mistake. Boy was Kagome going to be embarrassed when she got sober and found out what she'd been up to. Come to think of it wasn't she supposed to be sober anytime soon? It wasn't a lot of Sake she drank….

_-Shippo and Rin- (somewhere in the castle) _

"Ah-choo!" Shippo sneezed.

"Ah-choo!" Rin sneezed. She looked at him and then said, "You think someone's talking or thinking about us?" Shippo looked at her and then knew that they'd have to run away from here and disappear otherwise Sesshomaru would poison them… 'Even if Kagome-mama does look funny drunk' he thought and then shook his head and cleared his throat.

"I don't know Rin."

_-With Inuyasha- (in his room) _

"Leave it to Kagome to throw-up all over me…" he said aloud to no one. He looked around and smirked. So his 'big brother' had assigned him to his 'old room' which still happened to be red and could possibly be the only red thing left in this castle. And by god! There was still a painting of a baby Inuyasha and his mother hanging on the wall. Perhaps that only painting Sesshomaru missed and hadn't burned….

He looked around in a wardrobe and picked out a red haori and black hakama's and headed towards the hotsprings. He peeled off his clothes and jumped into the springs, as undignified as ever. He hated bathes! But he couldn't stay smelly like this….After he got clean he'd go searching for Kagome and hoped that she wouldn't take long, knowing that Kagome loved baths…..

_He hoped that __**Sango**__ wouldn't take her time helping Kagome get clean…_

_-With Jaken- (somewhere in the castle) _

"Why haven't the enemy attacked us yet?!" he yelled to no one. "I've go to inform Sesshomaru-sama right away that maybe the enemy are waiting for us to attack them first! Why would the enemy be courteous to us? Why…."

**(BOOM!) **

Katsu, one of the palace guards, one who couldn't take Jaken's ranting hit him with the hilt of his sword and then said, "I really can't stand that toad. Sesshomaru-sama needs a new servant." And the other one who was patrolling the hallways with Katsu nodded.

"Where does he get off saying that the enemy are attacking us? Doesn't he know that Lord Sesshomaru would know right away?"

_-Sango and Miroku- _

"No Houshi! I don't need assistance or help in any way in taking a bath!" With that she shut the door in his face. Then she opened the door and sighed, "And sorry for being so rude…" she kissed his cheek and then shut the door again.

Miroku just stood there frozen to the spot and touched his cheek. He had clearly been sent to heaven! His Sango had kissed him! He was one step closer into her being his woman! He turned around and then went on his way to his room and then later perhaps he'd go meditate.

_-Back to Sesshomaru and Kagome- _

He stepped out of his chambers for a second and scented that everyone was in their respected rooms and Shippo and Rin were running amok the castle, scared. 'Good they should be.' He thought. They needed to be disciplined, not punished. He couldn't punish Rin….and now Shippo. Gads he was going soft!

'**Yes. Tell those pups that they can't ever do that to our mate again!'** his beast said.

He saw one of the maids passing by and then said in his indifferent voice, "Mai." She whipped around and then bowed, she'd been shocked. Her lord had never addressed her before and by name too! She didn't even think he knew her name!

"Hai…Sesshomaru-sama?" she stuttered. He smirked. Leave it to his servant to be so scared of him.

"This Sesshomaru needs a kimono, a silk one for one of his guests." He said regally.

"Hai Sesshomaru-sama." And with that she ran off. She came back so quickly that one would think that she'd had it in her arms all along. But of course everyone knew that Sesshomaru didn't like to be kept waiting. Then she bowed and then ran off to do whatever she was assigned to do. Sesshomaru walked back towards his room and shut the door. He scooped up Kagome in his arms as Kagome squealed and 'wheee!!!' in her childish voice. He took her clothes off and then put her in the springs. Sighing he picked up her 'school-girl' clothes and burned them with his poison. She wouldn't need those anymore besides she wouldn't even notice they were gone.

"SESSMRU?" Kagome said. He turned around and then narrowed his eyes. Was she perhaps now sober? Why was she calling him by his proper name? Well as proper as it sounded anyway….she got the person right. Anyway, She….huh? Then he found himself being pulled into the springs, courtesy of Kagome.

"YAY!! NOW SESSMRU GETS CLEEN TOO!!!" Kagome exclaimed happily. Sesshomaru was too shocked to even muster a response, angry or not. Well at least he was dressed.

'_but not for much longer…'_ his conscious said leering at Kagome's body. _'besides now that you're wet….you're clothes are practically see-through…you dumb-bell…..' _

'This Sesshomaru will never resort to loving or even touching a human female!' he said inwardly. Kagome took this opportunity, while Sesshomaru seemed to be deep in thought, to trace circles on his wet chest.

"Stop.that.right.now…" Sesshomaru said trying to restrain himself from kissing her senseless. Kagome pouted and then turned away.

"BAHH!!! SESSHMRU Doesn't like me!!!" Then she accidentally, of course, kicked him _'there.'_

"Kagome…" Sesshomaru growled and then he pulled her closer.

_Lady Nefertiti: chapter 25! Please read and review everyone! The next chapter should be out sooner!_

_Inuyasha: Do I get to kick Sesshomaru to kingdom come next chapter? (looks hopeful) _

_Lady Nefertiti: I thought I GAVE you a script Inuyasha…_

_Inuyasha: (looking at Nefertiti sheepishly) "I kinda used it for the fire." _

_Lady Nefertiti: '………' _


	26. GAH! Kagome! WTF? part 2

_Chapter 26: GAH!!! KAGOME… WTF? Part two_

_Last time: "BAHH!!! SESSHMRU Doesn't like me!!!" Then she accidentally, of course, kicked him 'there.' _

"_Kagome…" Sesshomaru growled and then he pulled her closer. _

_Lady Nefertiti: Hi ya'll!! Sorry for the long wait…Okay…This is the second to the last chapter…I think. I'm going to post another new Inuyasha (Sess X Kag pairing) fic out soon and with college it's hard to balance five fics around (whether it be Yugioh, Rurouni Kenshin, Inuyasha or Naruto.) _

_The interesting thing is that I don't write fics ahead of time then post them…I write them as I think them up…chapter by chapter on the computer. So the chapter I'm writing now is something is another idea I came up with…so technically I really don't know what's happening in my fic until I end it…ha-ha (scratches head) Well for the exception of my other fics Damn you! You dog!, Truth or Dare, Bad Influence, Scandalous, Miracles, and Mash…they were all posted on a Single Spark and then deleted later. My friend has been trying to convince me (he's read it already and threatens me with a tickle attack until I agree) to post the new fic… even though I think it's no good. We'll see…_

_Well that's enough out of me for now…Ta for now and enjoy reading everyone!_

_-Inuyasha- (in one of the palace hallways) _

He saw Sango and Miroku pass by him and they were clean….hn…so then…

"Where's Kagome?" both Sango and Inuyasha said at the same time.

"I could ask you the same." Both said again.

"Stop repeating me!" both said again.

"I'm not!" both said again together.

'_Grrr…' both thought together. _

Well now…wasn't this interesting…Miroku thought inwardly smirking not bothering to intrude. Inuyasha gave Sango a glare who just glared right back. He huffed and then stalked off, perhaps to find someone competent enough who could tell him where Kagome was….

_And you wouldn't guess who he ran into at the end of hallway…_

"Looks like you ruffled his feathers quite a bit Sango dear…" Miroku said looking after his departing form. "Calm down…you can kill him when we're not in Sesshomaru's palace…."

"Ah Houshi-sama…." Sango said, shaking her head then took his hand and walked through the many passageways towards what they hoped was Sesshomaru's study to wait for the others.

_-Sesshomaru and Kagome- (hotsprings) _

He couldn't believe that Kagome had the gall to kick him _there_….drunk or not!

'_Whatcha gonna do?'_ his conscious asked him. Hmm…

_-Back to Inuyasha-_

"Oi! You there!" Inuyasha yelled and they turned around shocked at Inuyasha's rudeness. Hnn…Inuyasha…Prince of the Western lands, whatever! He should have SOME manners… "Do you know where a wench….about this high…" Inuyasha started raising his arms in emphasis. "With a short, green and scandalous looking skirt went?" The person just blinked. Could they be talking about the esteemed lady of the western lands….Kagome-sama? "Well?!" Inuyasha said in an annoyed voice.

"Thier room. Um I believe that Kagome-sama left with Sesshomaru-sama a while back and I think that the lord and lady of the western lands should not be bothered because…."

"**Lord and Lady of the western lands my butt!!!!"** Inuyasha yelled and ran down the hall….

(A/N: ha-ha!)

_-Shippo and Rin- (watching Inuyasha's retreating back)_

"Um…Do you think we did a bad thing again Rin?" Shippo asked her.

"NO! Sesshomaru-sama would never hurt Kagome-sama!" Rin said defiantly and Shippo sighed inwardly. That wasn't what he was referring to…..

_-Inuyasha- (barging into Sesshomaru's room) _

BAM!!!! And a door was heard being slammed open. Inuyasha heard voices…a male and a female's and ran towards the springs. "KAGOME!!!! I'll Save you! I'll protect you!!!! I'll……"

"**WTF??!!!!" **

"Kagome! I….then his face went red, then white then you could literally see steam and fire radiating off his body. What had he just walked in on? He thought he swallowed something bad or perhaps this was some cruel dream.

"_**I thought you WERE drunk but not this drunk!!!"**_ Inuyasha yelled.

"Don't yell at Kagome you baka." Sesshomaru said calmly, looking absolutely serene and peaceful just sitting there in the springs with Kagome.

"Inuyasha I'm naked!" Kagome said panicking as he came closer.

"So?!! But he…. you….how…. You're sitting in the same spring with him _**naked! Naked I tell you!!! **_How come you're not dead yet?" Inuyasha pointed at him. Sesshomaru glowered at him.

"He's helping me clean up!" Kagome said.

"Yeah?! And he seems to be doing a good job too!!" Inuyasha said angrily.

"Inuyasha…" Sesshomaru growled out.

"We are not on the _Jerry Springer_ show!!!!" Kagome yelled at the both of them. Both looked at her as if she was insane….who was this _Jerry Springer_ she spoke of? "Take it outside!"

"Um but we are outside….wait…holy shit!!! You're freakin' SOBER??!!! Then you ended up here with him willingly? " Inuyasha yelled.

'So she was sober all this time?'Sesshomaru thought smirking. Hmm…how interesting.

Damn women were so sly…

'_So then technically you wouldn't be in this position if she was sober?'_ his conscious asked him.

'……….'

"Inuyasha, be silent….she just wants a half-moon like mine…." Sesshomaru said causally as if getting a half-moon on your forehead was no big deal. Happens all the time right?

"**SHE WANTS A WHAHTTTTT???!!!!"** Inuyasha yelled.

"Sit!" Kagome said calmly.

**(BOOM!) **

"Ano…um Sesshomaru-sama did I really say that?" Kagome asked him sweetly. Sesshomaru just nodded and Kagome went red. Sango had told her a lot about demons and their customs and….well….this one was….ah….umm….it entailed….umm…

"KAGOME!!! OUT OF THE SPRING NOW!!!" Inuyasha yelled jumping up and out of his crater.

"NO MOMMY!!!" Kagome said huffily. Seriously she was naked! Imagine Inuyasha seeing her naked! The nerve of that demon!

'_What about Sesshomaru?'_ her conscious asked her but Kagome didn't seem to be listening.

"Who told you I was here anyway?" Kagome asked him, arms crossed over her chest. 'Damn.' Sesshomaru thought. Couldn't get a view of her cleavage now!

' _Rich Hentai!'_ his conscious said.

"Rin and Shippo… and a good thing too cause you seemed to be getting it on with my damn brother here!" Inuyasha said.

"Those two…are in so much trouble…" Kagome muttered.

"Why? Because I'm saving you from him? Because Rin and Shippo actually did a good thing?"

"No…because those two are the reason that I was drunk." Kagome shook her head.

"KAGOME YOU WERE WHAT??!!!AND BECAUSE OF THEM??!!!" Inuyasha said. And then Inuyasha said something that he shouldn't have….

"Kagome…you didn't do anything with Sesshomaru did you? I mean you're still a vir…"

"SITTT!!!! SIITTTT!!!"

(BOOM!)

(BOOM!)

_Lady Nefertiti: Well that's all for this chapter!_

_Don't forget to read and review everyone!_


	27. In hot water part 1

_Chapter 27: In hot water… part 1_

_Last time: "Kagome…you didn't do anything with Sesshomaru did you? I mean you're still a vir…" _

"_**SITTT!!!! SIITTTT!!!" **_

_**(BOOM!)**_

_**(BOOM!) **_

_Lady Nefertiti: Hey everyone only a couple chapters to go!_

_Enjoy reading!_

Kagome huffed as she stared at Inuyasha's form on the ground. Oh the nerve of him and saying 'that' it in front of Sesshomaru too! He would never cease to be a moron would he?! Shippo and Rin were in so much trouble when she found them! However they might've thought they were trying to help her didn't help her at all! How dare Inuyasha ask her something like that! How dare Shippo and Rin do something like that?! Why was everyone trying to help her anyway?! She was capable of handling herself, thank-you-very-much….

'_Kagome…'_ her conscious said.

Kagome nothing! She thought angrily. She grabbed one of the white robes that was hanging next to the spring and marched off into Sesshomaru's room, proceeding to walk out the door, Sesshomaru just watching her back in amusement. She was ever so easy to anger… Kagome marched out the door and down the hallway, still wearing the white robe not noticing the guards standing in the halls giving her a strange look. She didn't care at all! she was a woman on a mission! And that was to tell everyone to leave her the hell alone and tell Shippo and Rin to NEVER try anything so foolish ever again.

Sesshomaru sighed and put one of white robes on himself and was about to follow Kagome but then saw his half-brother sprawled on the ground. He nudged him with his foot and Inuyasha just twitched. Well looks like Kagome did a number on him this time….

'**And why wouldn't she!'** his beast said. **'He almost said something he shouldn't have! How dare he embarrass our mate!' **

She.is.not.our.mate. Sesshomaru said inwardly.

'**You need to sort out your priorities Sesshomaru.'** His beast said.

'……….'

Sesshomaru just left Inuyasha _as is_ and then walked out the door after Kagome, the guards looking at him now. Was this _white robe thing _perhaps now a new trend in the demon royal court? Sesshomaru caught up to Kagome now holding her by the sleeve. " And where do you think you are going _Half-naked_ Kagome? You seem to enjoy showing others your very wet figure and your robe clinging to your body…" he said, smirking down at her dripping wet, half-naked form in amusement. She blinked once. Then twice and then said **"KYYAAA!!!"** 'Damn I'm barely dressed!' then she ran back into Sesshomaru's room, hoping she could find something decent to wear in there. Shame she forgot that she'd sat Inuyasha or the fact that he was even there in Sesshomaru's room. Sesshomaru smirked at her running figure and then followed her making sure that the guards were evading/not looking at her…. Otherwise he'd have to rip their eyes out. Shame really. He'd lost better guards when they didn't know how to mind their own business. Yet the smart one's knew not to try Sesshomaru's patience or really piss him off.

_-With Inuyasha- _

He jumped up thinking that Kagome was still there about to go sit him but she wasn't there. He sniffed his sleeve and then frowned. **HE SMELLED LIKE HIS BROTHER!!!! GAH!!! F-THAT! **And then without further ado he jumped into the springs to get rid of his brother's smell still fully dressed. Thank god the water was still hot.

_-End Inuyasha- _

_-Miroku and Sango- _

Well they'd asked for directions and found their way to his study, which was actually very nice and elegant. Sango sat on a sofa at looked at the fireplace while Miroku stood watching her and her beauty. She was beautiful, deadly, and elegant and all his. What a wonderful combination.

_(A/N: yeah I know…sappy….)_

"I do wonder what Kagome and Sesshomaru are up to?" Sango spoke up finally. "Do you suppose they killed each other by now Houshi-sama?"

'No.' he thought.

"Kagome's drunkenness could lead to her downfall you know. You don't think he'd disposed of her because she's a human? Miko or not? Powerful or not?" Sango said. She seemed to be _thinking out loud, _so to speak.And then suddenly there was a **KA-BOOM!!!! **And Sango jumped up from where she was sitting ready to attack if necessary. Demon-slayer instincts she supposed. A rule…_be ready for anything. _

But what had caused that noise?

_-End Sango and Miroku-_

_-With Shippo and Rin- _

Both looked nervously over their shoulders. By now probably the entire palace had figured out that it was their fault that Kagome-mama was or had gotten drunk. They were in _hot water_, so to speak.

"We could hide out in Sesshomaru's study! It's full of places to hide." Rin said happily. Shippo nodded and thought that this was the best idea since they were running out of time. They heard footsteps down the hall, someone was running and both wasted no time and opened the door with a loud **'KA-BOOM'** and shut the door behind them.

"Well, Well, what do we have here?" a voice said behind them.

They both turned around and gasped. This was the end of the road.

_-End Shippo and Rin- _

He jumped up from where he was and then yelled, "This is the end and I know it!!!" Jaken yelled to no one and then was knocked out again by Katsu who mumbled,

"Stupid toad-frog-like-thing."

_-Sesshomaru and Kagome- (now both back in his chambers) _

Kagome walked up to one of Sesshomaru's wardrobes and stated opening them one by one while Sesshomaru just sat there on his bed and watched her pace, open wardrobes pulling out things, putting them back in no chronological order. Suddenly one of Sesshomaru's white Haori's sailed through the air and landed on his head.

'………….'

'**Mate looks cute like that huh?'** his beast said as he watched Kagome haphazardly throw things around, on the ground, back in the closet mumbling about not finding anything useful for her to wear and the hell she was going to wear one of his outfits….

"WTF?" And both Kagome and Sesshomaru's snapped in the direction of the voice. Inuyasha. His eyes started to narrow in anger, turning red as he saw Kagome dripping wet and half-naked with his blasted brother Sesshomaru just sitting there watching her with hunger and lust in his eyes? It made his blood boil with anger.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome whispered timidly.

_Lady Nefertiti: and that was another chapter for you!_

_Please read and review!_


	28. In hot water part 2

_Chapter 28: In hot water… part 2_

_Last time: "WTF?" And both Kagome and Sesshomaru's snapped in the direction of the voice. Inuyasha. His eyes started to narrow in anger, turning red as he saw Kagome dripping wet and half-naked with his blasted brother Sesshomaru just sitting there watching her with hunger and lust in his eyes? It made his blood boil with anger. _

"_Inuyasha?" Kagome whispered timidly. _

_Lady Nefertiti: This is the last chapter of this fic (yes it's true) Now no glares anyone! See author's note next chapter, which I'll be posting right after this chapter and you'll see a little surprise I did for my faithful reviewers!_

_As always Beast in __**bold**__…_

_**WARNING: Lemon in this chapter! You have been warned!**_

_Enjoy reading and reviewing!!!!_

_-Sesshomaru's chambers- (main wing)_

Tick…

Tock…

Twitch…

Tick…

Tock…

Twitch…

And time seemed to go by slowly as Inuyasha and Kagome just looked at each other. Kagome freezing and looking a bit embarrassed and Inuyasha angry looking like he was going to rip something rather someone apart. Suddenly Kagome sneezed and Inuyasha snapped out of his 'I'm-kick-you're-ass-trance.' "Inuyasha are you like okay?" Kagome began slowly. 'Why am I even asking him that?' She thought smacking her head mentally. 'Of course he isn't! look at him with his red eyes and growling and everything….'

"Okay? Okay? You ask me if I'm okay Kagome?!" Inuyasha yelled causing Kagome to flinch and Sesshomaru to glare at the half-breed still not moving from his spot. If Inuyasha got any closer than he'd just have to step in. He was upsetting her and it was unsettling him. "You are naked! Naked I tell you! Almost as naked as the day you were born and you…" he was cut off by Sesshomaru who wasn't very pleased that Inuyasha was yelling and in his palace no less….

'**Kill him!'** his beast said.

"Kagome…." He said in his smooth and calm voice not betraying any kind of emotion or angry expression on his face.

"Oh right!" she said grinning at Sesshomaru and Inuyasha glaring at her.** "SIT BOY!!!" **

**(Boom!) **

And with that said, Sesshomaru walked up to an unconscious Inuyasha, picked him up by the collar and threw him out the window which was conveniently open. He turned around to see and freezing Kagome and sighed. Things sure were interesting now that she was around….

'**Yup!'** his beast said.

"Kagome lets get you into something warm…." He walked over to his wardrobe and then stopped suddenly. An evil smirk came and went on his face. Why would he want her to wear anything at all? She just needed to get warm right? He turned around then and looked at her.

"Um Sesshomaru what's the matter?" she asked him looking at his hungry expression. 'Err…eh-heh.' She thought. He walked closer to her and she just blinked at him with her big and innocent eyes wondering what the heck he was doing and where were her dry clothes that he'd promised her? "Hey you stop that!" she said suddenly as he started untying her very wet robe. Like what the heck? Who hit him across the head? And then the whole robe suddenly pooled around her feet.

'………'

_**-Start Lemon- **_

Without warning Sesshomaru pulled her forcefully against his body and his lips crashed down on hers. What was he doing to her? She 'eeped' when his hand started caressing her back…..and then suddenly all her worries flew out the window. Hmm…was she still perhaps drunk?

She was now pulling him closer if at all possible. When she shyly answered his kisses he growled pulling her close. She snuggled even closer, challenging his tongue with her own. His hand found a way under her clothes and when he touched her skin it sent shivers throughout her whole body.

But his lips didn't linger on her lips… They moved to her cheek, her ear, then down her neck. His mouth went up her body, down and finally up to her breasts. She gasped softly when his hand cupped one of her breasts. He carried her to his bed and placed her on one of his pillows. What an angel she was, creamy skin, rosy lips and raven locks that were just begging to have someone run their hands through. He'd never begin to wonder why he'd ignored her for so many years. Yes even he'd admit that he had been wrong about her and of course _only her_ that was!

Why was this different? When she screamed Inuyasha to 'sit' if he ever saw her naked in the springs….here she was in front of Inuyasha's enemy his own brother and loving every minute of it…..She suddenly blushed when she caught him looking at her.

"Look Sesshomaru I…." She began only to be cut off by him and she basically screamed aloud when his arm slid around her waist, lifting her up so he could continue kissing her breasts. Well…'Well what?' she thought as she stared at him through cloudy eyes wondering if she could really…..really do this. She had an obligation to the shards and if she became pregnant….(no doubt he'd find out soon) then he'd keep her here and never let her out of his sight. _'Well….to hell with the jewels for now….' _

Suddenly she was slowly pushed back against the pillows now lying on her back. Then she felt one of his long fingers slipping into her. She held her breath and then suddenly gasped She released it as sob when the finger touched her center and she felt him move within her. What…What was he doing to her?! She'd never felt this way before.

"Sesshomaru…" she moaned. He lifted his head and looked into her blue eyes, which were clouded with passion, a dazed expression on her face. Suddenly he got up off of her and slowly removed his clothes. She gulped hard and felt a hot liquid pool at the entrance to her body when she saw him. Within the blink of an eye he was on top of her pressing his body against hers, his hunger for her made her shudder.

As soon as she arched her body up he pushed her legs apart and started kissing and licking and biting her center. She panted….she'd never felt this way before….oh god! She wanted him so bad! Soon his tongue left her center and one finger entered her and then another finger, she moaned and cried out his name. He looked down at her cheeks flushed, her body that just begged to be taken…. He kissed her deeply and then pulling his fingers out of her he asked her, "Kagome are you sure about this?" and she nodded her head.

Then he pushed himself into her body destroying her virginity. Kagome felt the pain and flinched a little but it faded away as she felt him deep inside her. He started to move and she groaned. As soon as he had done that he slid out of her and bit down on the juncture of her neck and shoulders so she wouldn't feel so much pain…..

Sesshomaru suddenly lifted his head and looked down at Kagome…his mate and a smile tugged at the corners of his mouth. Suddenly she opened those sexy blue eyes of hers and smiled up at him too.

_**-End Lemon-**_

_(A/N: whew that was one long and must I say hot lemon! (Fans herself) )_

_-Sesshomaru's study- _

Inuyasha had just arrived in Sesshomaru's study (after he'd been rudely thrown out the window, courtesy of his brother) to see Miroku and Sango sitting there looking at two very guilty looking kids. Shippo and Rin who didn't look like they'd did anything bad and on top of that they were whining,

"I'm tired."

"I'm bored."

"I want to go and annoy Jaken."

"Why are we here?"

_The nerve of kids these days…_

Inuyasha opened his mouth clearly showing that he was going to say something mean and bad and Miroku said, "Inuyasha now is clearly not the time and it is not up to you to berate the kids. That is Kagome's job and by the way do you know where she is?" Inuyasha just scowled at him and sat down on a sofa opposite him staring into the fire.

"We didn't do anything bad!" both Shippo and Rin said together. And then there was dead silence in the study. Both kids gritted their teeth…Kagome mama was going to be angry wasn't she?

Sesshomaru and Kagome chose to appear at that very same second (fully clothed and washed up) and then Inuyasha jumped off the couch seeing them walk in. His eyes narrowed…they were walking way to close and holding hands?! WTF was that all about??!!!? And Kagome smelled way too much like Sesshomaru….didn't he _just_ give her clothes to wear?

"Sesshomaru-sama, Kagome-sama…you have finally arrived." Sango said.

Jaken decided to show up at that very moment and then asked, "Lord Sesshomaru is the danger finally over?!" everyone just stared at him and Sesshomaru kicked him far…far….away.

Kagome decided she wouldn't berate the kids too much and only told them that it was dangerous to do something like that even if it was fun too see someone singing nursery rhymes and it wasn't a way to get people together. They both nodded and said they wouldn't ever try anything like that ever again.

"Come on Kagome, we're outta here." And Inuyasha walked forward to grab her arm only to be stopped by Sesshomaru himself.

"Don't touch my mate. She could be pregnant…." Sesshomaru said coolly.

_-Silence-_

And the only thing Inuyasha yelled was….

"**KAGOME'S WHAT!!" **

_Lady Nefertiti: ha-ha! The end!_

_Don't forget to review! Oh and see author's note next chapter posted right after this chapter!_


End file.
